The Other Daughter
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Amelia Beauchamp. The other daughter. Amelia is the eighteen year old daughter of Connie Beauchamp. What happens when Amelia turns up in the ED to see her mother. What will Connie do? Amelia takes an intrest in Cal Knight. Will the feelings be returned? Is there romance in the works between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own only Amelia** Beauchamp and my storylines. Everything else belongs to the BBC.

A/N - I've recently started watching Casualty and I had a thought - Connie had a daughter named Grace who went to live in New York. So I decided to try and write a fanfic about where she has an eighteen year old daughter named Amelia who turns up at the Hospital. Amelia will end up with Cal (Let's face it, Cal's a hottie) anyways. I'm not entirely sure where I'll be going with story but I love to hear ideas and let me know what you think.

Connie Beauchamp sat in her office catching up on the paperwork she had to complete. It had been a few days since Grace had gone to live in New York with her father. It was hard at first but deep down Connie knew it was better for Grace. The door to her office knocked. "Yes?" The door opened and Cal Knight walked in.

"There's a situation out here that you may want to attend to," Cal said. Connie sighed but she stood and left the office with Cal.

"What situation is this?" Connie asked. Cal led Connie over to where a patient was kicking off due to a drug habbit. Connie walked over to him. "What seems to be the problem?"

The patient looked over to her. "They won't help me. I need a fix!" The patient yelled. Connie sighed.

"You're in Hospital for help. You can't have any drugs apart from ones we prescribe," Connie informed the distressed patient. "Its protocol.". With that said, Connie walked back to her office.

The black cab pulled up outside Holby City Hospital. "Keep the change." The eighteen year old girl left the cab and looked around. With a grin she walked inside.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" The girl turned around to see a male doctor with blonde hair.

"I'm looking for Connie Beauchamp," she said. The doctor frowned.

"Who are you?"

"Amelia. Her daughter."

"I'm Doctor Ethan Hardy. I wasn't aware Mrs Beauchamp had another daughter," Ethan stated. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I gathered but I heard that my little sister had gone to New York so I had to come and see her," Amelia said. Ethan nodded.

"I'll take you to her if you'd like," Ethan suggested. Amelia smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

 ***Knock***

Connie was growing annoyed with all the knocking. "What now?" She asked. The door opened and Ethan came in. "I do hope there's a very good reason you've interupted me Dr Hardy," Connie asked. Ethan nodded.

"There's someone to see you," Ethan nodded. Connie rolled her eyes but looked as Ethan moved.

"Amelia?"

"Hello mum," Amelia said. Connie was shocked. The last time she had seen Amelia she had just started University.

Connie didn't know what to say. "What are you doing here?" Connie asked. Amelia sighed.

"I heard about Grace going to New York to live with Sam so I thought I'd come and see how you were. My professors were more than okay with it. I'm achieving high enough grades to take some time off," Amelia said. Connie nodded.

"Well I'm busy now darling but I'll catch up with you soon," Connie told her. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"You always were too busy for me. Same went for Grace," Amelia stated. Connie sighed.

"Amelia, this is a Hospital where we save lives not discuss personal drama," Connie said. Amelia scoffed.

"I travelled for miles to see how you were and all you can do is push me away," Amelia said. Connie watched as Amelia walked off. Connie rolled her eyes. Amelia always had a short temper.

"Get back to your rounds Dr Hardy and get someone to find Amelia and sit with her," Connie said. Ethan nodded.

Amelia had never been close to her mother. Her mother had always been busy. When Grace had been born Amelia thought that Connie might become more motherly but she was wrong.

"What's a good looking girl doing sitting alone?"

Amelia looked up and smiled. "Waiting for a miracle I suppose," Amelia replied. The guy came and sat down next to her.

"I'm Cal Knight."

Amelia grinned. "Amelia Beauchamp. Connie's daughter," Amelia said. Cal was impressed.

"Didn't know she had another daughter," he stated. Amelia laughed.

"Only a few know about me. I've been away studying," Amelia said. Cal smiled.

"Studying what?" Cal asked. Amelia shrugged.

"Medicine. I wanna be a nurse. Be like mummy I suppose," Amelia said with a laugh. "Doubt it would be good enough for her. I wanted a singing career but obviously wasn't good enough," Amelia said. Cal nodded.

"I'm betting you're pretty good," Cal said. Amelia laughed.

"That right is it?" Cal nodded causing Amelia to laugh again. "You'll have to find out won't you?" Amelia said with a wink.

Connie was taking Amelia back to her house. She needed to make up for lost time. "I've heard you're studying medicine," Connie stated. Amelia looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I wanna be a nurse. I wanna save people and feel like I'm making a difference in someone's life," Amelia said. Connie had a feeling of pride.

"Well, I can give you a placement on the ED. Providing its okay with your professors," Connie told her. Amelia smiled.

"You'd do that? For me?" Amelia asked. Connie nodded and smiled.

"You're using your education as a way to make a career for yourself. I want to help," Connie said. Amelia smiled.

"Thanks mum."

A couple of hours later Amelia felt tired so she went up to the bedroom she had chosen earlier that day. She would talk to her professor's tomorrow to see if there was a way she could transfer University's. She wanted to try and salvage a relationship with her mother. It wasn't too late.

 **A/N - Let me know your thoughts on the first chapter. I love to hear ideas on what you guys would like to happen. Also, R &R. It makes my whole day. Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

 **A/N - Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter. I really do appreciate it. Demi Lovato is who I'd have to play Amelia. Also if you have any ideas then let me know.**

Amelia's professor's had been understanding about her transferring University's. Connie had arranged for her to do a placement in the ED at Holby City.

Amelia had spent the whole night going over her notes and looking up information to find out what symptoms were relevant to a disease.

Connie had called a staff meeting of the ED. Once everyone was there she began. "As I'm sure you're all aware my other daughter Amelia turned up a few days ago. She has been studying medicine in University so I've offered her a placement here. I need someone to look after her," Connie said.

Immediatley, Cal raised his hand. "I'll do it," Cal said. Connie looked around to see if anyone else had offered but saw that it was only Cal.

"Fine. She will be shadowing you. Look after her," Connie said. She dismissed everyone and walked to her office. Sitting at her desk she saw a text message

 **Amelia - I'm on my way. Be there soon.**

Connie faintly smiled. She loved the fact that Amelia wanted to be a Nurse.

Amelia arrived at the Hospital. "Amelia."

Amelia turned to see her mum standing there. Walking over she saw the doctor who said she was a good singer. "Amelia this is Cal. He'll be the one you're shadowing while you're here," Connie informed her daughter. Amelia looked over at Cal and smiled.

"I'm rather looking forward to that. Do I have to see everything he does?" Amelia asked. Connie rolled her eyes.

"Medically you do. Personally, I'd rather not see you with him," Connie said. Amelia grinned and walked off with Connie. In the office, Connie gave Amelia a uniform. "Your shift starts in ten minutes. Do what Dr Knight tells you to," Connie said. Amelia nodded and she went to get changed.

Cal stood waiting for Amelia. When she came out of the changing rooms he grinned. "Let's start then newbie."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Number one, don't call me newbie. Number two, don't eye me up and number three, you fancy yourself," Amelia said. Cal smirked.

"Come on. We have stuff to do," Cal told her. Amelia saluted him. "Funny you aren't you."

Amelia had followed Cal over to a young girl who was six and had hurt herself. "I'm Dr Knight and this is Amelia. She's a trainee nurse," Cal said. Amelia smiled at the young girl.

"How did this happen?" Amelia asked. The little girl started crying.

"I wanted to get the hotdogs out of the cupboard but I slipped and fell," she said.

Amelia looked over to Cal who nodded. "Okay, I think we need to organise an X-ray to see if there's been any damage to your skull. Then Dr Knight will stitch you up," Amelia said. The little girl nodded.

Cal took hold of Amelia's arm and took her to the corner. "That was good. You didn't squirm like most newbies."

Amelia laughed. "I've seen much worse blood than that before," Amelia told him. Cal was curious now.

"When?" He asked. Amelia sighed.

"I saw a person get hit by a bus. He damaged his head, legs and chest. I tried to help him by keeping him concious but the blood was horrific. That's the reason I came into medicine," Amelia stated. Cal was shocked.

"I'm sorry."

Amelia waved it off. "Don't be, I wanted to save lives but that day he died. I thought - what am I doing with my life. I want a family, a job and a nice home," Amelia admitted. Cal smiled just as the little girl came back from having an X-ray.

Amelia and Cal walked over to her. "That machine is so big and scary," the little girl said. Amelia smiled.

"It may be big and scary but it helps us find out what's wrong with you," Amelia told her. The little girl laughed.

"Are you his girlfriend? You looked close just," the girl asked.

Amelia laughed and shook her head. "No, we're friends and I'm helping him out today," Amelia told her. "So, what's your name? He knows but I don't," Amelia asked.

"My name is Lexi."

Amelia grinned. "Cute name. I had a friend called Lexi - well her name was Alexis but we all called Lexi," Amelia told her.

Connie went to check on how Amelia was getting on. She saw her with Cal at the reception. "How's it going?" Connie asked. Amelia smiled.

"Its going great. Cal's been amazing," Amelia replied. Connie saw the smirk on Cal's face. "I won't be home for dinner tonight. I'm going out with Cal, Ethan, Robyn, Max and Lofty," Amelia informed her mum.

Connie sighed but nodded. "That's okay. I had plans tonight," Connie said. Amelia smiled and walked off with Cal.

By the time Cal and Amelia had finished their shift Amelia was tired. "Still coming right newbie?" Cal asked. Amelia grinned and nodded.

"Sure I am. I need a decent night out," Amelia replied. Cal nodded and Amelia spoke again. "I just need to go and get changed but text me somewhere and I'll meet you."

Cal smiled. "I'll pick you up. Can't have a pretty thing walking the streets alone," Cal said.

Amelia laughed and nodded "I'll text you my address then," Amelia told him.

Amelia was in her bedroom getting changed. She had put on a black dress, heels and she had curled her brown hair. Her phone buzzed signalling a text message.

 **Cal - Outside newbie. Hurry x**

Smiling to herself, Amelia checked over her appearance quickly before heading downstairs. "I'll see you later Amelia," Connie said.

Amelia smiled and nodded. "Sure, see you later."

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Cal had been buying Amelia drinks all night. "Anyone would think you were trying to take me home and get me in bed," Amelia slurred, she was drunk.

Cal smirked. "It wouldn't be any fun if you were drunk. I'd rather have you remember it," Cal told her. Amelia laughed and then hiccoughed.

"You're not that bad. You just need to find a girl and settle down," Amelia said. Cal laughed and helped Amelia stand. Ethan was sitting with Lily who had come out and Robyn left to go home. Max left with another girl.

"Let's get you home newbie."

Connie was watching the news on TV when the door opened. Knowing it was Amelia she stood from the sofa. "Amelia, are you drunk?" Connie asked. Amelia looked up and grinned.

"No, maybe, yes. Yes I am," Amelia said before giggling. Connie sighed and helped her up the stairs.

"You better not throw up. I see enough of that at work," Connie told her. Amelia giggled again.

"You're my mum and you're annoying," Amelia slurred. Connie rolled her eyes as she helped Amelia into bed.

"Sleep, you have a shift at twelve O'clock," Connie said. Amelia didn't listen though as she had passed out asleep. Connie placed the duvet over her before leaving the room and letting her daughter sleep.

 **A/N - Well second chapter. Let me know your thoughts and any ideas you have. I always love to hear them - well technically read them xD. Hehe anways R &R. It makes my day. X**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **A/N - A big massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to all the Guest reviewers - I wish you had accounts so I could thank you properly :) I appreciate every review I get. I'll always reply to them too. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. X**

Connie was concerned about Amelia's friendship with Cal. They had been spending much more time together.

The relationship between mother and daughter had been improving slightly as Connie had felt a connection between them. Amelia had fitted in perfect in the ED, she had become close to Robyn and Lily.

Amelia had just got herself for her shift at the Hospital. Her phone had just buzzed signalling a text, she didn't need to look to know it was Cal -

 **We have the same shift. Fancy dinner when we're done X - Cal**

 **I'd love too X - Amelia**

"Amelia, we're leaving now," Connie called up the stairs. Amelia grabbed her bag and left bedroom.

Arriving at the hospital, Amelia went over to Cal. "Morning newbie," Cal said.

Amelia smiled over at him. "Technically I've been here a week. I'm not a newbie anymore," Amelia commented. Cal laughed and walked over to her.

"You're technically still a newbie until someone else new joins," Cal told her. Amelia rolled her eyes but she grinned.

"Point proven Dr Knight."

It was a quiet day in A&E for once which was shocking. Amelia found herself dozing off until a young boy who looked around three was rushed in

"Luke Davies. Three years old, fell down the stairs and hit his head. Lost conciousness on way over," Dixie said.

Amelia went over with Cal. "Fell down the stairs?" Amelia asked. Dixie nodded but she took Amelia to one side.

"That's what the parents say. I'm not convinced however. It was a neighbour that dialled 999," Dixie told her. Amelia nodded as they began to save the little boy's life.

"Time of death - 13:15pm."

Amelia felt herself tearing up. She couldn't be around that right now. She turned and walked off outside. She sat on the bench and broke down crying.

"Hey."

Amelia looked up and saw Cal. "Sorry I walked off. That was too hard," Amelia admitted. Cal sighed and sat with her.

"Least you're not made of stone," Cal said in an attempt to make Amelia smile. It worked too.

"You're funny."

Cal shuffled closer to Amelia and looked at her. Amelia turned to look at him. "I think you're amazing," Cal whispered. Amelia grabbed his head and planted her lips onto his in a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes they pulled apart. "Sorry about that. I wasn't thinking straight," Amelia said. Cal smirked.

"Its fine. I rather enjoyed it," Cal told her.

Connie saw the kiss between Amelia and Cal and she wasn't happy. The last thing she wanted was for Amelia to be distracted by a relationship. As far as she was concerned, Amelia needed to remain focused on her career and studies.

Amelia and Cal went back inside as it was getting cold. "So, how about tonight we go on a proper date. Just us," Cal said. Amelia smiled and nodded.

"I'd love too. It will be just us won't it?" Amelia asked. Cal nodded and whispered in her ear.

"I want to get you alone."

Amelia felt shivers down her back and she grinned. "I'll see you later Dr Knight," Amelia said.

Connie walked over to Amelia. "A word. Now."

Amelia followed her mother into the office. "What's all this about?" Amelia asked. Connie glared.

"You lied to me Amelia," Connie replied Amelia was confused.

"Lied about what mum?"

Connie scoffed and turned her back to Amelia. "You lied when you said there was nothing going on between you and Dr Knight. I saw the kiss," Connie said. Amelia tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"It was just a kiss. No harm done," Amelia stated. Connie rolled her eyes and turned to face Amelia.

"You're eighteen years old. You need to focus on your future career. Not jumping into bed with the first guy you lay eyes on," Connie practically yelled. Amelia scoffed.

"That's rich coming from you! Sam Strachan was only working with you for a few days before you jumped into bed with him! Oh no, wait. It wasn't a bed. It was a staffroom! That's a bit hypocritical isn't it mother dearest," Amelia spat. Connie slapped her shocking both mother and daughter.

"Amelia, I'm sorry darling," Connie said. Amelia glared at her.

"Save it. I'm going out tonight _**with**_ Dr Knight," Amelia told her. Before Connie could say anything Amelia stormed out.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Amelia was getting ready for her date with Cal. Connie had tried to speak to her but she refused. Once she was ready she looked at message Cal sent telling her the location of where they would meet.

"Amelia, we need to talk," Connie stated. Amelia looked at her mum. "I'm sorry for hitting you darling. I don't want you throwing your life away by being in a relationship and possibly ending up pregnant," Connie said.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "It's called condoms. Like I'm dumb enough to get pregnant," Amelia said. Connie sighed.

"Just listen to me Amelia. I'm trying to give you some advice."

Amelia shook her head. "I need to go. I'm meeting Cal in town. I'll be back later," Amelia told her mum.

*In Town*

Cal and Amelia were in the club and they were having a good time. "I think I may stop calling you newbie now," Cal commented. Amelia laughed.

"Good. It was getting annoying," Amelia told him. Cal smirked and placed his hand on her leg.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Amelia blushed. "I'm not but thank you," Amelia said. Cal smiled and moved closer to her.

"Yes you are."

Amelia and Cal inched their heads closer together and Cal closed the distance by kissing her passionatley. After a need for oxygen appeared they pulled apart. "Better than before," Cal commented. Amelia grinned. "Do you wanna go back to my place?" Cal asked. Amelia nodded.

"Yeah, no funny business though," Amelia told him. Cal nodded and winked.

 **With Connie**

Connie was sitting at home catching up on some paperwork. She looked up at the clock and saw it was nearing 12am, she puck up her phone and dialled Amelia's number

 _This is Amelia, Obviously I'm not available right now but leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I can. Peace out yo'_

"Amelia, where are you? Its nearly 12am. Give me a call when you get this."

Connie hung up and sighed. She knew she had made a mistake by hitting her but she needed to make amends.

 **With Cal & Amelia**

Cal had just handed Amelia a bottle of beer and he sat with her on the sofa. "You live with Ethan?" Amelia asked. Cal nodded.

"We're brothers so it's easier," Cal replied. Amelia smiled and took a swig of beer. "There's something sexy about watching a girl swigging down beer," Cal commented.

Amelia laughed and put her beer down. "There's something sexy about a guy in uniform - especially a Doctor's uniform."

"I wear it to pleasure the girls," Cal whispered in her ear sending shivers down her back. Amelia looked at Cal and kissed him passionatley. Cal moved Amelia so she was lying down. "What happened to no funny business?" Cal whispered. Amelia grinned.

"I'm drunk. It doesn't count now," Amelia said. Cal started kissing her neck but before anything further could happen Amelia's phone buzzed signalling a text. Groaning Cal handed her the phone

 **I hope you're okay Amelia. Text me when you're on your way home X - Mum.**

Amelia got Cal off of her and she stood. "I should head home. Mum's worrying," Amelia said. Cal groaned but kissed her again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Cal whispered. Amelia nodded and she left.

Amelia returned home and saw her mum sitting on the sofa. "You're home late," Connie stated. Amelia wasn't about to tell her mum she nearly had sex with Cal.

"Yeah I know. I lost track of the time and the cab was late," Amelia lied. Connie nodded but she saw the love bite Amelia had.

"Where did the love bit come from?" Connie asked. Amelia inwardly groaned but she decided to play dumb.

"What love bite?"

Connie rolled her eyes but walked over to Amelia. "The love bite on your neck Amelia. Don't play dumb." Connie said. Amelia sighed. "Did you have sex with Cal?" Connie asked.

Amelia shook her head. "No," Amelia replied. Connie wasn't convinced. "I didn't sleep with him," Amelia said.

"I don't believe you Amelia. The love bite says otherwise," Connie stated. Amelia groaned.

"Okay, we were about to but then you text me," Amelia admitted. Connie scoffed.

"Do you want to end up pregnant? With a baby a no career?" Connie asked. She knew she was being harsh but she wanted Amelia to make something of her life. Amelia tried to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry," Amelia cried. Connie sighed and looked at her.

"Go to bed. You're in for your shift at 9:00am," Connie told her. Amelia walked upstairs and climbed into bed. She sent Cal a quick text to tell him she was home and then she fell asleep.

 **A/N - Well here's another update. The next update will be posted either tomorrow or Monday. Thankyou again for all the reviews I've had. R &R this update and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

 **A/N - I'm so overwhelmed by all the kind reviews I've had for this fanfiction. This isn't my first Casualty fanfiction. I have one on Wattpad called 'Romance In A &E'. I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed this. I love all reviewers. If there's anything you'd like to have happen in this then drop me a PM and I'll reply when I receive the PM. Without further ado - Let's begin. **

Things between Connie and Amelia had been tense since Amelia admitted that she nearly had sex with Cal. Connie didn't want Amelia to get distracted by a relationship.

Amelia woke that morning and got changed into her uniform for work. Heading downstairs she received a text from Cal -

 **Fancy a repeat of last night? X - Cal.**

 **Maybe ;) X - Amelia.**

 **I'll have to tempt you otherwise then X - Cal.**

Amelia grinned at the text messages and she went into the kitchen. "Good morning darling," Connie said.

Amelia looked over to her mum. "Morning," Amelia replied. Connie sighed and handed Amelia a stack of toast.

"Look, what happened last night was a mistake. I shouldn't have shouted," Connie admitted. Amelia rolled her eyes and looked at her mum.

"It's not like its illegal anyway. I'm eighteen. I can legally have sex," Amelia stated. Connie grimaced at the thought of her daughter having sex.

"Would that have been your first time?" Connie asked. Amelia shook her head.

"No, there was a guy from Uni. He was my first," Amelia admitted. Connie nodded and sat opposite Amelia.

"I know I've not been the best mother but I do love you and Grace. I don't want to see either of you hurt," Connie said. Amelia felt tears sting her eyes.

"I know."

 **At Work.**

Cal saw Amelia arriving with Connie so he decided to wait until Connie was out of the way before he spoke to her. "Amelia, let's have lunch. My treat," Connie said. Amelia smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

Once Connie was out of sight Cal walked over to Amelia. Immediatley he saw the love bite on her neck. "I'll have to be careful where I put those," Cal whispered into her ear. Amelia turned to him.

"You think? My mum sussed it out that we nearly had sex," Amelia said. Cal nodded.

"We'll have to be more careful."

Amelia rolled her eyes but smiled. "So there's going to be a next time?" Amelia asked. Cal nodded and smirked.

"Of course there's going to be a next time," Cal said. Amelia grinned.

"That's good."

 **With Connie.**

Connie had just finished speaking with Grace who was loving living in New York. Part of Connie wished that Grace was still with her but she knew being with her father was best. Connie now had a second chance with Amelia and at being a mother.

 **Cal & Amelia. **

Amelia was standing in the staffroom taking a quick break. The door opened and Cal walked in. "I've finally gotten you alone."

Amelia turned to him and grinned. "Looks like you have," Amelia said. Cal locked the door and walked towards her.

"No interuptions now," Cal whispered. Amelia grinned again as she pulled Cal closer to him. Cal closed the distance between them by kissing her.

Cal lifted Amelia up so she was sitting on the table. "I'm sure this isn't professional," Amelia commented. Cal shrugged.

"I'm not known for being professional," Cal mumbled. Amelia laughed as Cal kissed her neck.

"Clearly, you're trying to get it on with the daughter of the Clinical Lead. I doubt she'll be happy."

Cal looked at Amelia and spoke. "Less talking."

Connie was waiting for Amelia to go for lunch. After waiting for a further five minutes Connie got her phone and dialled her number. She heard Amelia's ringtone so she followed the sound of it. She arrived outside the staffroom.

 **Staffroom.**

Amelia had just unfastened Cal's jeans while he took off her top. "You're beautiful," Cal mumbled.

Neither of them registered the staffroom door being opened from the outside as they were too engrossed in what they were doing. "Amelia?"

Cal and Amelia pulled apart to see Connie standing there with anger evident on her face. "This isn't what it looks like," Amelia immediatley said. Connie rolled her eyes.

"What is it then?" Connie asked. Amelia started stuttering but she regained her composure.

"I had a spider on my back and Cal helped me get rid of it," Amelia said. Connie scoffed.

"I don't believe that for a moment. Why does Dr Knight have his trousers around his ankles?" Connie said. Amelia didn't know what to say to that. Cal didn't either. "You cannot help yourself can you Amelia? Wasn't last night enough?"

Amelia was putting her top on and Cal pulled his jeans up. He looked at Amelia and whispered in her ear. "I'll see you tonight."

Amelia tried to hide the smile on her face as Cal walked out. "Let's go for lunch Amelia."

 **At Lunch.**

"What on earth possesed you to try and have sex in a Hospital staffroom?" Connie asked. Amelia shrugged.

"It seemed like fun. Just because I'm your daughter that doesn't mean I'm not going to have fun," Amelia said.

Connie wasn't happy but she decided to try and offer Amelia some advice. "Darling, I got pregnant with you when I was nineteen. I wanted my career but also I wanted you. I decided to have you and then focus on my career. You grew up with Nanny's looking after you. I missed out on seeing you growing up. If you were to have a baby then it would be the same for you. My advice to you is - don't get involved in relationships without knowing what you want from life," Connie said.

Amelia thought about what her mum had said and part of her had to admit she was right. "I like Cal though. He makes me feel beautiful and wanted. No one has ever made me feel like that," Amelia admitted. Connie sighed.

"You are beautiful Amelia. I'm proud to have two beautiful daughters like you and Grace," Connie said. Amelia was crying. "No, don't cry."

"All I ever wanted when I was growing up was you to be there for me. When I finished school or school plays. Even my Christmas concert," Amelia said.

Connie felt bad for what Amelia said. She knew that she had put her career before her daughters for too long. She needed to focus on being a Mother. "Sweetheart. I promise to make more of an effort with you," Connie stated. Amelia smiled.

 **At The ED.**

"Ethan, I need the house tonight," Cal said. Ethan turned to his brother and sighed.

"Who's the latest conquest?" Ethan asked. Cal smirked.

"Amelia Beauchamp. She wants it so badly. I want her," Cal said. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Mrs Beauchamp won't be happy about this. I'm out tonight with Lily," Ethan told him. Cal nodded and he had a smile on his face.

Amelia stood in reception. Cal came up behind her. "Tonight, my place," Cal whispered. Amelia turned to him.

"I'll be there," Amelia told him. Cal nodded and planted a kiss on her cheek.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Amelia had gotten changed into a black dress, heels and she had curled her hair slightly. "Where are you going?" Connie asked. Amelia smiled.

"Robyn and I are heading into town. Its just a small evening out," Amelia said. Connie nodded.

"Well, have fun and please don't end up with Dr Knight," Connie said.

Amelia left the house and she text Cal -

 **On my way. My mum thinks I'm with Robyn X - Amelia.**

 **Good. Hurry up then. Can't wait much longer X - Cal.**

Amelia arrived at Cal's and he pulled her into the living room. "My mum thinks I'm ending things with you for the sake of my career. If we're gonna do this we're gonna have to do it in secret," Amelia said.

Cal nodded and kissed her. "I can live with that," Cal commented. Amelia grinned and they started kissing. Cal took Amelia to the bedroom.

Cal took off her clothes while she took off his. "I've wanted to do this for a while," Amelia said. Cal smirked.

"Me too.

Eventually, it led onto something more.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Amelia and Cal lay in bed together. "One word - wow," Amelia said. Cal laughed.

"I know. Not bad."

 **With Connie.**

Connie had just washed up after her takeaway. The front door opened and Amelia walked in. "How was your evening?" Connie asked. Amelia smiled, she and Cal had a plan to make Connie think they weren't seeing each other.

"Okay I suppose, Cal and I broke up. We decided we wanted our careers more," Amelia replied.

Connie tried to supress a smile. "I'm sorry darling. Maybe it was for the best," Connie said. Amelia shrugged.

"Yeah maybe. Look, I'm gonna head to bed. I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning," Amelia said.

After climbing into bed Amelia text Cal -

 **She doesn't have a clue. X - Amelia**

 **Good. Let's keep it that way X - Cal.**

Smiling to herself, Amelia turned her phone off and fell asleep. She knew it would be hard to keep up the act of not being with Cal but it would be worth it.

 **A/N - To the 'Guest' who asked for some Connie and Amelia - there's a little bit. There's some more to come yet as I want to show Connie in a motherly way. I won't make her too OOC.**

 **Let me know if there's anything you would like to have happen in this. I'll do my best to make it happen. R &R. It makes me smile :) xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

 **A/N - I know I say this a lot but I'm so overwhelmed with the reviews I've been getting. I've been through so much lately and just reading how people like my story literally makes my whole day. If there's anything you'd like me to include in this then feel free to let me know. Xo**

Amelia and Cal had been distancing themselves from each other since Amelia had told Connie they had 'broken up'. In actual fact, Amelia and Cal met up everynight. Amelia had always told her mum she was staying with Robyn. More than once Connie had doubted Amelia but said nothing.

There was one thing playing on Amelia's mind - did she and Cal use a condom when they'd had sex. Amelia needed to know so she could sort it.

When she arrived at the Hospital with her mum she walked over to Cal. Amelia tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I need to ask you something," Amelia said. Cal nodded and took Amelia to the male locker room.

"What's this about?" Cal asked when they were alone. Amelia sighed and looked at him.

"When we did it did you have a condom?"

Cal nodded. "Yeah."

Amelia sighed in relief. "So, I don't have to worry about having a mini-you inside of me?" Amelia asked. Cal laughed.

"No. There'll be no mini-me's running around," Cal said. Amelia grinned and she kissed him. "Wanna go out tonight?" Cal asked.

Amelia smiled and nodded. "Yeah.".

 **With Connie.**

Connie had noticed Amelia and Cal acting close which made her suspicious. Putting it to the back of her mind she continued with the paperwork. Around half an hour later Rita came in. "There's a problem with one of the patients," Rita stated. Connie groaned.

Walking to the cublicle where the patient was Connie noticed Cal and Amelia coming out of the male locker rooms. Frowning, she made a mental note to speak to Amelia about it.

 **Cal & Amelia. **

It was getting harder for Amelia to keep her hands off of Cal. All she wanted to do was kiss him. She knew if her mum was to find out about their relationship she would flip.

There were currently no patients that needed emergancy care so Amelia stood talking to Robyn. "Is it me, or is Lily trying to act like your mum?" Robyn asked. Amelia had to agree.

"Yeah. I don't know who she thinks she's kidding. Only I could act like her," Amelia stated. Robyn laughed just as Cal came over.

"Talking about me?" Cal asked. Amelia winked. Robyn knew that they'd had sex.

"Yeah, we're talking about your amazing skills in bed and how I practically begged for me," Amelia said. Cal had a grin on his face.

"I don't mean to brag but I have been known to pleasure women," Cal bragged. Amelia rolled her eyes but she smiled.

"That sounds like you alright."

 **With Connie.**

Connie had decided to take an early lunch with Amelia. She needed to get the answers she needed regarding Amelia's _**Relationship**_ with Cal.

"Amelia, let's go for lunch," Connie said. Amelia looked up and nodded.

"Okay."

While at lunch Connie decided to ask the question she had wanted to ask for a while. "Did you end things with Cal or did you lie to me?" Connie asked. Amelia was speechless but soon regained composure.

"I didn't lie. If you saw us coming out the locker room then he was telling me he was seeing someone else and didn't want me to find out," Amelia replied. Connie wasn't convinced.

"Amelia, don't lie to me. I don't want my eldest child lying," Connie said. Amelia sighed.

"I'm not seeing Cal again. We called things off," Amelia lied.

Connie could see the distress in Amelia's eyes. "I'm sorry darling. I'm just concerned for you," Connie said. Amelia scoffed.

"You've never been concerned before. The only thing you've ever been concerned about is your precious career," Amelia stated. Connie was shocked.

"I have always tried my best to be there for you and Grace," Connie said. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Look how well that's worked! Grace is in New York. I'm messed up - you don't know what I went through," Amelia admitted. Connie frowned.

"What do you mean?" Connie asked. Amelia shook her head and she stood.

"Forget I said anything. I wanna go back to the Hospital," Amelia replied. Connie couldn't let what Amelia said drop.

"Amelia, wait," Connie called. It was too late. Amelia had walked off.

Amelia couldn't believe she had nearly revealed her secret. The one that has haunted her for two years.

 **At The ED.**

Cal and Ethan were talking in reception when Amelia came speeding past. "Shouldn't you go after her?" Ethan asked. Cal nodded and he went after Amelia.

Amelia got into the staffroom and she broke down crying. She didn't register Cal walking in. "What's wrong?"

Amelia looked up and saw Cal. "I'm a wreck," Amelia cried. Cal got down next to her.

"Why?"

Amelia shook her head. "I can't say. I'm such a horrible person."

Cal held her as she cried. "You can tell me anything. I won't judge. My past isn't perfect either," Cal said. Amelia cried into him.

 **Five Hours Later.**

Connie had been thinking all day about what Amelia had said. ' **You don't know what I've been through'**. All Connie could think about was what had her daughter been through.

Amelia's shift was over so she went to get changed. Once she was alone in the locker room she got changed. Leaving the locker room she bumped into Cal. "Are you alright now?" Cal asked. Amelia nodded.

"I'm fine I suppose," Amelia admitted. Cal sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Remember - I'm here if you want to talk," Cal said. Amelia smiled.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

 **With Connie & Amelia. **

Connie had just made some dinner for herself and Amelia. "Come on Amelia, dinner is ready," Connie called up the stairs. Amelia came down in her onesie.

Dinner was a tense affair as Amelia hadn't spoken. "Amelia, I am here for you. I want you to tell me what you've been through," Connie said. Amelia looked up from her plate.

"I'm sorry. I can't. Its too hard," Amelia said, she was tearing up.

"Amelia, I'm your mother. I want to help you," Connie stated. Amelia stood from her chair and ran upstairs. "Amelia!" Connie called.

Amelia broke down crying on her bed. She needed to put her secret to the back of her mind and forget about it. It was two years ago and it was over and done with.

Connie was adamant that she would find out what Amelia was hiding. She wanted to be able to be there for her daughter.

 **A/N - Ooo, what do you think Amelia's 'Secret' is? Let me know what you think of this update. As I say a big massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed this so far. I'm planning some storylines for this so my next update could be a while. I will however reply to any messages you have and I'll reply to all reviews. R &R. Makes my whole day. Xo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 **A/N - Just a quick note to say thankyou for the kind reviews. I am so looking forward to the Cal storyline coming up in Casualty.**

Connie was determined to find out what Amelia was hiding. She knew it must have been something bad. Amelia had been in Connie's life for about three months now and their relationship was improving.

Amelia and Cal's relationship was flourishing. Connie still wasn't aware of it. Amelia had the day off that day as she needed to do some University work that needed to be handed in by the end of the week.

Once Connie had gone, Amelia sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and her coursework. Just as she started her phone buzzed signalling a text.

 **Its quiet without you here Xx - Cal**

 **Awh. Wish I could be there today, have to do this coursework. I'll see you later Xx - Amelia**

 **I'll think of you ;) Xx - Cal**

Amelia smiled and continued her work.

Around half an hour later, Amelia got bored so she got changed and made her way into the ED. When she arrived there she saw Cal and Ethan. "Alright?"

Cal turned and smiled. "Wasn't expecting you yet," Cal said. Amelia smiled and hugged him.

"I got bored. Coursework sucks," Amelia stated. Ethan smiled over.

"It will be worth it when you get your degree," Ethan said. Amelia grinned.

"Yeah that's true."

Cal had taken Amelia outside. "What's the real reason you're here?" Cal asked. Amelia smiled over at him.

"Fine you got me. I'm here to see you. I cannot live without looking at you," Amelia joked.

 **With Connie.**

Connie was looking online when she came across an article -

 **NEWBORN BABY GIRL ABANDONED ON DOORSTEP!**

Connie was shocked but she read the article;

 **This morning, carers at a Children's home were shocked to see that a newborn baby girl had been abandoned on their doorstep. Police were called and the baby taken to a local hospital. An officer investigating this has made an appeal to the baby girls mother.**

 _ **"The mother of this little girl is not in any trouble at all. She may need medical attention. She will most definetley not get into any trouble. All anyone wants is reunite the baby with her mother"**_

 **Police have released in a statement the baby girl has been named Layla in honour of the woman who found the baby.**

Connie couldn't believe what she had read. She decided to do some more research on this. She typed in the details and some Newspaper articles came up

 **ABANDONED LAYLA CELEBRATES SECOND BIRTHDAY!**

 **Little girl Layla who was abandoned outside a Children's home when she was a few hours old celebrates her second birthday with her adoptive parents. Parents of Layla say she has changed their lives for the better. Layla continues to grow and develop her personality.**

Connie looked at the picture of Layla and she was a cute little girl with blonde hair.

 **With Cal & Amelia. **

Cal had just brought Amelia some lunch. "Thanks for the lunch," Amelia said. Cal smiled over at her.

"My pleasure."

Leaving the restaurant Cal took Amelia to his car. "Cal, can we go back to yours?" Amelia asked. Cal nodded and drove Amelia back.

Cal handed Amelia a drink when they got back. "Thanks for bringing me here," Amelia said. Cal smiled and sat with her.

"Its fine. I'm glad to get the time off," Cal told her. Amelia grinned and had some of her drink. "How's Uni going?" Cal asked.

Amelia shrugged. "It's fine I suppose. Ethan was right, it will be worth it when I can be a nurse," Amelia replied.

Cal smiled and pulled her closer. "You'll get to see my face everyday," Cal said. Amelia laughed and she cuddled into him.

"That's true."

 **With Connie.**

There was something about the little girl Layla that made her suspicious. She seemed familiar. Putting it to the back of her mind she continued doing what she was before coming across the articles.

 **8 Hours Later.**

Cal took Amelia back home and they were parked outside the house. "Thanks you know, for being there," Amelia said.

Cal smiled and kissed her passionately. "You're welcome beautiful," Cal replied. Amelia kissed him again.

"I should go in before I get snooped on."

Amelia walked into the house and she went into the living room. She looked at the coffee table and saw the Newspaper articles.

 **NEWBORN BABY GIRL ABANDONED ON DOORSTEP!**

 **ABANDONED LAYLA CELEBRATES SECOND BIRTHDAY!**

Amelia put the newspapers down and she sat down on the sofa. Connie came in and sat with her. "How did your work go?" Connie asked.

Amelia shrugged. "Okay I suppose, gets a bit harder each time I have to write an essay," Amelia replied. Connie smiled and pulled Amelia into a hug.

"I'm proud of you darling. Doing something worthwhile with your life," Connie said.

Amelia smiled and cuddled into her mum. "Thank you mum. That means so much," Amelia said.

Amelia went up to bed a few hours later but she couldn't get to sleep. There was something playing on her mind - **Why did Layla look familiar?**

 **A/N - So, who is Layla? Does she mean anything to Amelia? Hehe. Let me know your thoughts on this update. Sorry it wasn't as long as previous updates. I've been unwell but I wanted to update to show my thanks for all the reviews. I'd love to know what you guys would like in future chapters. R &R. It makes my day. Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

 **A/N - Starting from the next chapter I'm going to try and make all my chapters 900+ words. Its my personal mission to achieve that. Just another thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. The Cal and Amelia relationship expands in this update as there's a time-skip of two months.**

Amelia and Cal had grown closer and Cal had admitted that he was in love with her. Amelia said the same.

Connie knew there was something going on between Amelia and Cal. It was obvious that there was. They were always together.

Amelia had spent the night round at Cal's. She loved being with him as he always made her feel special. Amelia had recently gotten her drivers license and she was taking Cal into the ED.

Getting in the car, Amelia put the radio on and started singing. Pulling into the ED carpark Amelia saw Ethan walking with Lily. Cal got out the car and so did Amelia. Cal came round to the drivers side and kissed her. "So, I'll see you this afternoon," Cal said before he kissed her again.

Connie saw Cal and Amelia kissing and she felt annoyed. She knew there was something going on but she thought that Amelia could confide in her about anything.

 **Amelia.**

Amelia was in town for a bit before she was due in work. Just as she went into a coffee shop she heard a small voice "go"

Amelia turned to see the two year old girl who had been on her mind constantly - Layla. Amelia felt her heart ripping in two pieces. Walking over to the small girl she kneeled down. "Are you okay?" Amelia asked. Layla shook her head.

"Mama go" Layla said. She was crying. Amelia felt a bond with the small girl she saw some bruises on her arms.

"Okay, I'm Amelia and I'm a nurse and I can take you to a Hospital where you can be looked after," Amelia told her. Layla smiled and nodded.

"Pease" Layla said. Amelia held her arms out for Layla and puck her up. "You warm," Layla commented. Amelia laughed and cuddled the little girl close.

 **In The ED.**

Connie was standing in the reception area with Cal, Ethan and Louise. Connie tried to not speak up about Cal and Amelia's relationship. No one was paying attention until Amelia came in carrying a small child. "Amelia?"

Amelia looked up to see her mum, Cal and Ethan looking at her. "She's been abandoned. I think she's being abused," Amelia admitted. Connie took Layla from Amelia and was shocked, she was the young girl from the newspaper.

Amelia was sitting with Layla who had fallen asleep in the Hospital beds. Connie came in. "She has been abused. There's bruising on her arms, legs and chest," Connie admitted. Amelia felt her heart breaking.

"She's so small. She's been abandoned twice and she's only two. What's so wrong with her that she keeps getting abandoned?" Amelia asked. Connie saw the hurt in Amelia's eyes.

"I don't know darling. Some people don't think they can handle a baby but they're too scared to tell anyone they're pregnant. Most people can't cope with a small child so they leave them," Connie replied. Amelia's tears were flowing down her face and Connie noticed. "I know its horrible but she's away from them now."

Amelia was full on crying. "She didn't deserve to be abused though. She didn't deserve anything that happened to her. She's a small little girl who needed love. Instead she was born to someone so spiteful and cold-hearted who abandoned her on a doorstep," Amelia cried. Connie held her daughter.

Amelia left Layla's room so she could get some coffee. "Hey beautiful."

Amelia turned to see Cal standing there. "Hey," Amelia replied. Cal walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Amelia started crying again. Cal held her as she cried.

Amelia eventually calmed down and looked at Cal. "I'm sorry, I've covered you in my tears," Amelia mumbled. Cal smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Its fine. I'm happy to assist a beautiful girl crying," Cal said. Amelia smiled and she kissed him on the lips. She didn't care if her mum saw them.

 **With Connie.**

Connie sat with Layla and noticed she slept in the way Amelia did - curled up in a ball with her hand on her cheek. Shaking her head Connie thought it was coincidental. Plenty of people probably slept like that.

Layla woke up and she felt scared. She sat up and started crying. "Shh, its okay," Connie said. Layla looked over at Connie and whimpered.

"My mama?"

Connie smiled. "You're safe now little one," Connie said. Layla giggled and pointed to the door. "Yeah, that's a door," Connie told her. Layla giggled again.

"Mama?" Layla asked again. Connie sighed, she didn't know what to say to a two year old who had been abused. "Mama?"

"Your mummy has gone away for a while," Connie told her. Layla started crying so Connie sat on the bed next to her.

 **Amelia & Cal. **

"Its horrid isn't it?" Ethan asked. Amelia looked up at him.

"What is?"

Ethan sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "Someone so small and vulnerable being abandoned for the second time in her life."

Amelia felt herself tearing up again. "Maybe the birth mother didn't think she could cope with a baby. She was left on the doorstep of a Children's Home. She would have been well looked after," Amelia said. Ethan agreed. "Excuse me," Amelia mumbled.

Amelia made her way to Layla's room. Walking in she saw the little girl crying on the bed. "What's wrong with her?" Amelia asked her mum. Connie sighed.

"She asked for her mother. I told her that her mother had gone away for a while," Connie replied. Amelia sat on the bed.

"Hey little one, remember me?" Amelia asked. Layla looked at Amelia and climbed onto her lap causing Amelia to smile. "You're such a little cutie aren't you?"

Layla giggled and pointed to Amelia. "You mama?" Layla asked. Amelia smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not your mummy," Amelia told her. Layla started crying again. "Hey shh, its okay," Amelia said in an attempt to soothe the little girl.

"Mama go," Layla mumbled. Amelia felt sorry for the little girl but there was nothing she could do. Layla cuddled into Amelia.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Connie had to tell Amelia that Social Services were coming to take Layla into their care. Making her way to Layla's room she heard giggling. Connie walked in and saw Cal and Amelia playing with Layla. "Ike you," Layla said to Cal.

Connie smiled at the scene in front of her. "Amelia, Dr Knight, I have something to tell you," Connie said. Amelia and Cal looked up and Connie continued. "Social Services are coming to take Layla into their care. She'll be going to a Children's Home," Connie informed them.

Amelia felt the colour drain from her cheeks. "She's only two though. She doesn't deserve to be in care," Amelia said.

Connie sighed and looked at Layla who had her head resting on Cal's shoulders. "Unless the birth mother is found then she needs to," Connie said. Amelia turned to look at Layla who had fallen asleep so she took her from Cal. Cal smiled and walked out.

"Can I have a few minutes with her? To say goodbye," Amelia asked. Connie nodded and she left leaving Amelia and Layla alone.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could stop you from going into care but I can't. You don't deserve any of this. You did nothing wrong, you only wanted to be loved," Amelia said. The tears were flowing down her face. "I want you to always remember me. I'll never forget you Layla," Amelia whispered.

Social Services came in with Connie. "Thank you for calling us. Layla is being taken to a Children's Home about 10 minutes from this Hospital. She'll be well looked after," one of the social workers said. Amelia felt her heart breaking as Layla waved goodbye as she was carried down the corridor.

 **Two Hours Later.**

Amelia sat in the staffroom with Cal. She was cuddled up with him. "Do you think she'll be okay in that place?" Amelia asked. Cal nodded.

"She'll be fine. She's tough," Cal replied. Amelia looked at him and she kissed him.

"I love you Cal," Amelia admitted. Cal smiled and kissed her passionatley.

"I love you too."

Amelia went home with her mum but she had been upset since Layla had gone. "Amelia, come and sit with me," Connie said. Amelia went to sit with her mum.

"Do you know how Layla is?" Amelia asked. Connie shook her head. Amelia sighed. "I hope she's okay," Amelia mumbled.

Connie was confused as to why Amelia cared so much about a little girl she had only met a few hours previous. "Why do you care Amelia?" Connie asked. Amelia looked up at her mum.

"What?"

Connie sighed. "Why do you care so much about a little girl you'll never see again?" Connie asked. Amelia looked down.

"Because."

"Because what?"

Amelia stood up but looked away. "Because she's mine."

 **A/N - I have a confession - I cried a small bit writing this chapter.**

 **So; Connie knows the truth about Layla but who will she react?. Let me know your thoughts on this update. Reading what you think makes me smile so please R &R. My next update will be posted soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

 **A/N - I'm literally overwhelmed with the reviews I've been having. They all make me smile. Also I'd like to thank people who are following/favouriting this. There's going to be a gentle kind side to Connie in this. I'm trying to show her in a motherly way. I can't thank you all for the support and to show my thanks - here's an update for you. X**

The room was silent. Not Connie or Amelia knew what to say. The atmosphere was tense. It took all of twenty seconds after Amelia revealed the truth for her to break down crying. Instead of speaking, she turned and ran upstairs.

Connie was in shock but she knew she should have seen it coming. The look on Amelia's face when she saw the articles, the heartbreak she felt when Layla was taken by Social Services. It all made much more sense. Connie needed to speak with her daughter.

Amelia cried on her bed. There was no way of knowing if the tears would ever stop. The bedroom door opened and Amelia knew it would be her mum. "Amelia, talk to me," Connie softly said. Amelia sat up and looked at her mum.

"I'm sorry," Amelia mumbled. Connie sat next to Amelia on the bed and held her crying daughter.

"Shh its okay darling. I'm here," Connie whispered. Amelia looked up and cuddled into her mum. "Amelia, tell me everything," Connie said.

Amelia puck up the teddy that she had kept with her all her life and she cuddled it. "It was a few weeks before my sixteenth birthday. I went out with some friends to celebrate finishing high school. I don't remember half of the night but what I do remember is some older guy trying it on with me. I felt like I was wanted that day. You were working and Grandma wasn't paying much intrest in me so I thought - why not? Have some fun for once. He bought me a few drinks and one thing led to another," Amelia said.

Connie was shocked. "So you're telling me, you were fifteen years old and you went clubbing?" Connie asked. Amelia nodded, she felt ashamed. She felt she was a disappointment. "Amelia, underage drinking! I thought I'd raised you better!" Connie yelled. Amelia scoffed.

"You didn't raise me at all!" Amelia yelled back. Connie felt guilty for shouting. "I'm telling you what happened," Amelia said.

Connie sighed and held her daughter. "Carry on," Connie said.

Amelia took another deep breath. "I went back to the guy's flat. I remember him undressing me and me undressing him. Then I had sex with him."

Connie hated hearing this. "When did you realise you were pregnant?" Connie asked. Amelia started crying more.

"Two weeks after my sixteenth birthday. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I knew you'd hate me for it. I kept the pregnancy hidden from everyone. I felt ashamed knowing everyone would judge me," Amelia admitted.

Connie was crying too. She wished she had been around more when Amelia was growing up. "Go on darling."

Amelia looked down at her bedding. "I remember the day I had Layla. I remember being home alone. You were at the Hospital, Grace was with Gran and I was here alone. When I went into labour I felt so scared. I needed you. When she came out she was so small and loud. She was perfect in my eyes," Amelia said.

Connie listened to every word. "Why didn't you call me?" Connie asked.

Amelia sighed. "I was scared about how you'd react," Amelia admitted. Connie nodded for Amelia to continue. "I found one of Grace's old baby-gro's and put her in that before wrapping her up in my old blanket. I cleaned her up first though. I found the children's home and thought she would be safe there. I placed her on the doorstep and walked off. I waited until someone found her. When they did I just... I walked away," Amelia said. As soon as she finished she broke down in tears.

Connie was crying too. "I'm so sorry darling. I should have been there for you. You must have felt so alone," Connie said. Amelia nodded.

"I did. Walking away was so hard. I wanted to turn back and bring her back with me," Amelia admitted. Connie held Amelia as she cried but before she could say anything her phone rang

 **Call begins.**

 _Connie - Doctor Hardy, what is it?_

 _Ethan - The two year old Layla, she was brought in to the ED 10 minutes ago. She fell down the stairs in her care home._

 _Connie - I'll be there shortly._

 **Call ends.**

Connie hung up and looked at Amelia. "Layla's been admitted to the ED. She fell down the stairs in her care home," Connie said. Amelia stood and ran down to get her shoes on.

"I'm coming with you," Amelia stated.

 **In The ED.**

Connie and Amelia arrived at the ED 10 minutes after Connie received the phonecall. "Doctor Knight, where is she?" Connie immediatley asked. Cal led Connie over to Layla's private room. Connie walked in but Amelia stayed with Cal.

"Hey, are you alright?" Cal asked. Amelia shook her head.

"No, not really," Amelia admitted. Cal frowned but he took Amelia's hand and took her to the staffroom.

Cal closed the door. "You can talk to me about anything. I won't judge," Cal said. Amelia smiled and cuddled into him. "What's got you all worked up then?" Cal asked.

Amelia decided to tell him, knowing she would have to if she wanted their relationship to last. "The little girl Layla who was brought in just - she's my daughter. I abandoned her on the doorstep. I left her to be abused by those monsters," Amelia admitted. Cal was shocked.

"She's yours?"

Amelia nodded. "She's mine. I totally understand if you don't wanna be with me anymore. Afterall, why would you want to be after what I did to my baby," Amelia said. She stood to leave but Cal grabbed her.

"This doesn't change anything Amelia. I love you," Cal said. Amelia looked into his eyes and saw he was being serious.

"I love you too."

 **With Connie.**

Connie was battling to save Layla's life. "Look, we have to give up. We're not going to save her," Zoe said. Connie shook her head.

"We can't. She's a small child who needs to live," Connie told them. They had agreed to keep trying for a further 10 minutes.

The ten minutes had passed and Layla was alive but she was in a deep sleep. Amelia walked in and sat with her. "Hey again missy. I wasn't expecting to see you again. I want you to know, I never meant for this to happen. I loved from the minute I held you in my arms but you needed more than what a sixteen year old girl could give you. I promise that I will make it up to you," Amelia said.

Amelia sat with Layla until the early hours of the morning. Connie came in. "Amelia, we need to head home now," Connie said.

Amelia looked up and she nodded. "I'll be out in a minute."

Connie was waiting outside so Amelia grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a letter for Layla to read when she was older -

 _ **My Beautiful Layla,**_

 _ **I'm your Mum - your birth mum. I'm so sorry for what I put you through when you were growing up. You never asked to be born. I feel so horrible. While I'm writing this, I'm watching you sleeping. You're two years old and in the Emergancy Department.**_

 _ **You're so precious to me and I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I've never truly forgiven myself for abandoning you.**_

 _ **All my love**_

 _ **Mum (Amelia)**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxx**_

Amelia left the letter with Layla's things and she gave her sleeping daughter a kiss on the head before leaving with her mum. One thing was certain, Amelia wasn't letting Layla go again. No matter what it took.

Amelia made a promise to herself - **Get Layla back for good.**

 **A/N - Well, another update :)**

 **Quick question - does anyone know weather Cal and Taylor get back together in the upcoming Casualty episodes or is Taylor only there for a short amount of time?**

 **My next update will be very soon.**

 **R &R - it makes me smile. Xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

 **A/N - This update isn't going to be very long. I just want to update for you all to say thank you for the reviews. I'm going to start taking requests for things you'd like to have happen in this. So, if there's anything you'd like to read about then just let me know.**

Layla.

That's all Amelia could think about. Was Layla okay? Was she being looked after?. Cal had offered to help Amelia try and get Layla back but Amelia knew the chances were slim of getting her back as she had been the one who abandoned her on the doorstep.

Connie had spoken to Social Services who agreed to let Amelia have visitation rights to Layla.

It was the day of Amelia's first visit with Layla. Due to Amelia leaving her the visits had to be supervised. Amelia had spent the night round Cal's. "What am I going to wear?" Amelia asked. Cal smirked.

"Could always wear what you wore last night," Cal offered. Amelia threw a tea towel at him. "I was joking, no need to get violent," Cal joked.

Amelia glared at him and she walked over to him. "How about, you quit with the jokes and acknowledge the fact that I'm freaking out?" Amelia said.

Cal passionatley kissed her. "Don't worry. These visits are for you and Layla. All she's going to want to care about is seeing you," Cal said.

Amelia smiled at him. "I'm just worried," Amelia admitted. Cal kissed her again. "You're helping me calm my nerves," Amelia said.

 **Children's Home.**

Amelia pulled up outside the Children's Home. Cal had to go into the ED so she was there alone. Taking a deep breath, she checked over her appearance in the mirror and climbed out the car.

"Hi, I'm Amelia Beauchamp. I'm here for a visit with Layla," Amelia said. The woman smiled up and led Amelia to a room.

"Layla's having her breakfast right now. She'll be brought through very soon."

Amelia smiled in thanks and waited for Layla. A few minutes later the door opened and a young man came in with Layla in his arms. "Layla, this is Amelia. She's here to see you."

Layla looked up from the floor and a smile appeared on her face causing Amelia to smile. "Hi Layla," Amelia said. Layla giggled and tried to climb down.

"Me see?" Layla asked. The guy put her down and Layla toddled over to Amelia. "Ike you," Layla said. Amelia grinned.

"I like you too," Amelia replied. Layla giggled again and handed Amelia her teddy bear.

"Mama go," Layla stated. Amelia felt tears sting her eyes. "No cwy pease."

Amelia dried her eyes to make Layla happy. "I think you should tell Layla," the social worker said. Amelia frowned.

"Won't that confuse her?" Amelia asked. The social worker shook his head.

"If you're applying to have Layla live with you then she'll need to be aware."

Amelia nodded and she sat on the floor next to Layla. "You want pay?" Layla asked. Amelia sat Layla on her lap.

"I want to see what you're doing," Amelia said. Layla giggled and pointed to her teddy. Amelia looked up. "I can't tell her yet, its too hard," Amelia admitted. The social worker nodded.

"We'll ease into it."

The visit had ended so Amelia left with the social worker. "The visits do get easier. In time you can have a home visit with her and have her stay over-night," the social worker said. Amelia smiled.

"I know Layla needs to know but she's still little and it will mess her head up. I don't want that," Amelia admitted.

"Its always hard. From what I can see, you were terrified at the thought of being a mother. You did what you thought was best. No one is perfect," the social worker said. Amelia sighed and looked at the house where Layla was in the window waving.

 **In The ED.**

Cal was tending to some patients to pass the time until Amelia came in for her shift. When she arrived it was obvious she had been crying. Cal walked over to her. "Is everything okay?" Cal asked.

Amelia smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it was hard having to say goodbye," Amelia admitted. Cal pulled her into a hug. They pulled apart just as Connie came over.

"How did it go?" Connie asked. Amelia smiled over at her mum.

"Really well. It hurt when I had to say goodbye," Amelia replied. Connie smiled and nodded.

"Look, I've changed your shift tonight. Go home and relax. We can manage without you tonight," Connie said. Amelia nodded.

"Thanks mum."

 **With Amelia.**

Amelia went home and immediatley she didn't want to be alone. She knew Cal would be finishing his shift soon so she text him -

 **When you're done come over please. I don't want to be alone Xx - Amelia.**

 **Sure. I've finished now. Be there in 15 Xx- Cal.**

Amelia smiled and went to get changed. Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang so Amelia answered it, grinning when she saw Cal. "Thanks for coming."

Cal smiled. "Its my pleasure," Cal replied. Amelia invited him in and offered him a drink.

It was a few hours later and Cal and Amelia were lying on the sofa together. All of a sudden, Amelia kissed him passionatley. He kissed back and the kiss began to get heated. "Let's go upstairs," Amelia mumbled. Cal nodded so Amelia took him up to her bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, they began undressing each other. "Have you got anything?" Amelia asked. Cal nodded. "That's good."

 **With Connie.**

Connie had just finished work and she was driving home. She was looking forward to being able to relax. When she got there she heard giggling coming from upstairs, frowning to herself she walked up there to Amelia's bedroom door. Connie braced herself for what she might see. She opened the door and felt immediate anger. "What the hell is going on?"

Amelia and Cal pulled apart to see Connie standing there. "Mum, this isn't what it looks like," Amelia said. Connie scoffed.

"Clearly, Doctor Knight, I thought you were more professional than this," Connie spat. Amelia felt embarrassed.

"Cal, you should go. I'll text you later," Amelia said. Cal got dressed and he left the house. Amelia walked downstairs with Connie behind her.

"Why Amelia? After what I told you!" Connie yelled. Amelia shrugged.

"I was feeling down after today and he comforted me!" Amelia yelled back. Connie rolled her eyes.

"Clearly he did. Don't you have any sense what-so-ever?"

Amelia scoffed. "Yeah I do have sense, which is why we used a condom!" Amelia said. Connie nodded.

"Oh, you used a condom. Everything is perfectly fine now I know you used a condom," Connie sarcastically said. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"You know something, I'm glad I did it with him! We've done it more than once and I'd gladly do it again just to annoy you!" Amelia said. Connie turned away from her.

"Get to bed. You're in for a shift tomorrow at 6am," Connie told her. Amelia turned and walked back upstairs to her bedroom.

Once she was in bed she text Cal to say goodnight. After getting a reply text, she set her alarm clock and fell asleep.

 **A/N - Well, there's a little bit of drama. Hehe. I realised that I needed to include a bit of tension between Connie and Amelia as their relationship can't be perfect all the time.**

 **If there's anything you'd like me to include then just let me know and I'll do my absoloute best to include it for you.**

 **R &R - They all make me smile. X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

 **A/N - To the 'guest' who left me an idea - I love it and I'm going to try and include it soon. If there's any ideas you have or anything you'd like me to inclue then just let me know. Massive thanks to sweet-as-honey, xRachelxBrowniex, Tato Potato, EDSidekick, 'Guest Mary', Oblivionokay, for all reveiwing.**

Things were tense between Connie and Amelia since Connie walked in on Amelia and Cal having sex. Amelia had been having her weekly visits with Layla and there was a mother, daughter bond developing. Layla wasn't aware that Amelia was her mummy.

"Amelia, are you ready?" Connie asked. Amelia came downstairs and nodded. Connie handed Amelia her bag and they left the house. "Amelia, wait," Connie called. Amelia turned back to her mum.

"What?"

Connie sighed. "I know I haven't been very attentive recently but I need you to know that I do love you and I don't want you making the same mistakes I did," Connie said. Amelia sighed and walked over to her car. "I'll drive you in," Connie told her. Amelia smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

They arrived at the ED and Amelia hugged her mum slightly before walking into the building. "Morning," Ethan said. Amelia smiled over at him.

"Morning, where's Cal?" Amelia asked. Ethan pointed to the staffroom. Amelia smiled at him before she walked to the staffroom. "Is it me or are you hungover?" Amelia asked Cal when she saw him. Cal looked up.

"I'm not hungover. Ethan kept me all night with his snoring," Cal said. Amelia grinned and she walked over to him.

"Oh poor man. Not nice to be kept awake all night is it?" Amelia asked jokingly knowing Cal had kept her up all night the once.

"Funny."

 **With Connie.**

Connie sat in the office, she knew she had overreacted when she saw Amelia in bed with Cal. Amelia was eighteen therefore over the legal age. The only reason she worried was because she had worked with Cal for a while and knew how he would have sex with girls and then leave them. She didn't want her daughter to be heartbroken.

While in thought she didn't notice Zoe standing there. "We have an emergancy and we really need your help," Zoe said. Connie frowned but she stood and followed Zoe.

"What's this emergancy?" Connie asked. Zoe sighed knowing it would be a difficult one.

"A mini-bus full of children crashed into a lorry. They were from a local care-home. Some of the children didn't make it," Zoe informed Connie.

 **With Cal & Amelia. **

Cal and Amelia were standing in reception with Robyn and Lofty. The only ones who knew about Layla were the ones Amelia felt she could trust. "Right guys, major emergancy coming in. We need everyone," Charlie said. Amelia jumped down off the desk. She and Cal were working together.

"Amelia," Cal began. Amelia looked over at him as if to say what. "Layla."

Amelia turned to see Dixie holding Layla. Dixie also knew about Layla being Amelia's daughter. She ran over to her. "Is she okay?" Amelia asked. Dixie smiled.

"She's fine. Few cuts and bruises and high blood pressure but we're gonna take her to a cubicle an get someone to keep an eye on her," Dixie informed Amelia. Amelia smiled and she took Layla from Dixie.

"You're always here aren't you munchkin?" Amelia asked. Layla giggled and pointed to Cal.

"Him fun," Layla said. Amelia smiled and kissed Layla's head. Amelia took Layla into a cubicle and monitored her. "Owie," Layla said. Amelia frowned and gently put her hand on Layla's stomach.

"Does that hurt?" Amelia asked. Layla nodded and started crying. "Hey its okay, I'll look after you," Amelia said. Layla held her arms out for Amelia.

"You be my mama?" Layla asked. Amelia smiled and kissed her head. "Pease be my mama," Layla said. Amelia nodded.

"I'll be your mummy," Amelia said. Layla smiled and cuddled into Amelia. "I need to go and get someone to help your belly and then I'll come back okay?" Amelia asked. Layla nodded.

Amelia went to look for Zoe. Eventually she found her. "I need your help. Two year old Layla - my Layla was brought in. Dixie said she had cuts and bruises. Also said she had high blood pressure but I've just examined her and she said 'ow' when I gently pressed down on her stomach," Amelia said.

Zoe frowned but followed Amelia to where Layla was. "Hello Layla, I'm Zoe. Can I have a look at your tummy?" Zoe asked. Layla felt scared so she closed her eyes.

"Me seeping, sowwy," Layla said. Amelia slightly smiled and so did Zoe.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Zoe said. Layla smiled and nodded. Zoe lifted up Layla's pink top and gently pressed her hand against her stomach. "She has something wrong with her liver. We need to get her to surgery right away," Zoe said. Amelia felt scared.

"Is she going to be okay?" Amelia asked. Zoe nodded.

"She will be. Its good that we've caught this now. It means that we can repair the damage."

Layla was taken up to surgery. Amelia couldn't go and see her daughter having an operation. Connie came over to see her. "Are you okay?" Connie asked. Amelia shook her head.

"No. She's two years old and she's been through so much. This is all my fault. I'm the one who abandoned her," Amelia cried. Connie sat with Amelia and held her as she cried.

"These things happen darling. Even if Layla had stayed with you then this might still have happened," Connie said. Amelia shook her head.

"If she had stayed with me then she wouldn't have been abused by those pigs or been in care," Amelia stated. Connie sighed and kissed her daughter's head.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Layla came out of surgery and she was taken to a private room on the ED. Amelia went to sit with her. "Hi my little angel. I'm promising that I will never leave you again. You're everything to me," Amelia said.

Cal had overheard Amelia talking to Layla and smiled. He walked in to the room. "Is she okay?" Cal asked. Amelia looked up at him and smiled.

"She will be. Zoe said they caught it in time before she got worse," Amelia replied. Cal smiled and kneeled down next to her.

"She's such a cute little kid," Cal commented. Amelia grinned at him.

"Thanks."

Cal kissed her head. "She looks like her beautiful mummy," Cal said. Amelia laughed. "I'm being serious. You're beautiful."

Amelia looked at him and she kissed him passionatley on the lips. "You're amazing."

 **Six Hours Later.**

It was three am. Cal had gone home and Amelia sat with Layla who was still asleep. Connie came in to Amelia. "Darling, its time to go home," Connie said. Amelia looked up and nodded. She stood and kissed Layla's head before leaving.

Amelia climbed into bed that night and she blamed herself for everything that Layla had been through. All Amelia had ever wanted was to make up for abandoning her daughter.

Connie heard rustling around downstairs so she climbed out of bed and snuck downstairs. Entering the living room she saw Amelia pacing. "Amelia, its 4am," Connie commented. Amelia looked over to her mum.

"I know it is but I can't sleep," Amelia replied. Connie sighed and sat down. Amelia sat with her. "I'm blaming myself for everything that Layla has been through. Its all my fault," Amelia cried. Connie held her close.

"When Layla is better, we'll make the call to get her placed here with us. I'll arrange your shifts at the Hospital to fit in with day-care hours so you can be there for her," Connie said. Amelia smiled and cuddled into her mum.

Amelia fell asleep on the sofa in her mum's arms hoping that she would be able to have her baby girl back with her soon.

 **A/N - Well. Here's an update. Eeek! Tomorrow is the day when we get to watch Cal becoming a daddy! I cannot wait. I've been working on some storylines for this that I'm excited to write. They won't be happening for a while though as I want to make them good.**

 **I really do appreciate everyone who has reviewed this. I wasn't expecting anyone to like it. Let me know your thoughts on this update.**

 **R &R - it makes my day. X**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

 **A/N - I'm sorry for the long wait for this update. I've been planning some storylines for this. I'm planning on posting another Casualty Fanfiction on here its called 'Romance In A &E'. I hope you like this update. **

Amelia had been spending her spare time making a room for Layla. She had been allowed to have an overnight visit. Connie had given Amelia the day off to prepare for the visit.

It was 8am and Amelia was sitting on the sofa skyping with Grace. "My dad says hi," Grace said. Amelia smiled.

"Tell him I said hi. Listen Gracie, I have to go - Mum's doing my head in. I'll speak to you soon," Amelia said.

"Bye!"

Amelia logged off and smiled. She loved her little sister to bits. Connie came in and sat with Amelia. "Was that Grace?" Connie asked. Amelia smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. She said she's trying to get Sam to bring her over for a few days," Amelia replied. Connie smiled. She would love to have both her girls with her.

Connie had finished getting ready for work and she went downstairs to Amelia. "The social worker should be bringing Layla around 12 O'clock. Make sure you're in," Connie said. Amelia smiled.

"I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere," Amelia told her mum. Connie nodded and kissed Amelia's head before leaving.

Just like Connie said at 12 O'clock the doorbell rang. Amelia glanced over her appearance before answering the door. She saw her baby girl standing in a pink coat, black leggings, a pink top and ugg boots. "Hi Layla," Amelia said. Layla's eyes lit up and she held her arms up for Amelia who gladly puck her up.

"Layla's had a bit of an accident this morning. One of the older kids thought it would be funny to scare her," the social worker said. Amelia was fuming.

"She's two years old! Who would be so mean to a little girl?" Amelia asked. The social worker sighed.

"Some of the children there don't have parents who would like the children to live with them. The fact that Layla is one of the youngest and the newest there they think its unfair for her to be leaving so quickly."

Amelia scoffed. "I'm sorry but that doesn't give them the right to terror my daughter. She's a little girl and she's at an age where she takes everything in. If she's scared at a young age then that fear will stay with her," Amelia said. Layla nuzzled her head into Amelia's neck. The social worker nodded.

"If the visit tonight goes well then there will be a meeting to determine weather or not Layla can return to your care," the social worker informed Amelia.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Amelia had decided to take Layla into the ED for an hour so she could see Cal and her mum. Layla was sitting on the sofa watching cbeebies. "Munchkin, do you want to come with mummy?" Amelia asked. Layla looked up and nodded. "Can you be a big girl and get your coat from the other sofa?"

Layla climbed from the sofa and toddled over to the other one. A few minutes later she came back with her coat. "That's a good girl. High-five," Amelia said. Layla giggled and gave Amelia a high-five. "Let's go baby girl."

Amelia had bought a child seat for her car so she strapped Layla in and drove to the ED.

 **In The ED.**

Cal's shift was going incredibly slow. All he wanted was to be at home with a beer, a pizza and Amelia's company. He knew she was having an over-night visit with Layla.

"Look who it is Layla."

Cal turned to see Amelia standing at the reception with Layla. Smiling, he walked over to them. "I didn't think I'd see you today," Cal commented. Amelia smiled.

"Well, we got bored of watching cbeebies so we decided to pay the wonderful ED a visit," Amelia said. Cal looked at Layla who was looking scared.

"Is she okay?" Cal asked. Amelia smiled and nodded. "What are you two doing now?"

Amelia looked at Layla. "We're gonna grab some dinner if you wanted to join us," Amelia said. Cal smiled.

"I'd love to. My shift finishes in half an hour. Can you wait?" Cal asked. Amelia smiled and nodded.

"Course we can."

Half an hour had passed and so Cal made his way to the reception where Amelia and Layla were waiting for him. "Where we off to then?" Cal asked. Amelia grinned.

"Wacky Warehouse," Amelia replied. Cal's face dropped.

"Really?"

Amelia nodded. "Yeah, I wanna make it fun for Layla," Amelia said. Cal nodded and planted a quick kiss onto Amelia's lips.

 **At The Wacky Warehouse.**

Cal was playing with Layla on the play equipment while Amelia waited for the food to come. A woman in her late 60s came over. "Its so nice to see a man playing with his daughter. It rarely happens these days," the old woman commented. Amelia didn't say that Cal wasn't Layla's father.

The food had been delivered and so Cal came back over with Layla. "This little one has tired me out," Cal said. Amelia smiled and kissed Layla's head.

"I should probably take her back soon. She looks so tired," Amelia commented. Cal smiled and Layla sat on his lap. "Its clear she likes you."

Cal smiled down at Layla who was eating her hotdog. "I like her too," Cal said. Amelia smiled and she took Cal's hand.

As it was getting late, Amelia decided to head home with Layla. "Do you need a lift?" Amelia asked. Cal nodded and he took a sleeping Layla from Amelia.

After dropping Cal off, Amelia drove home. When she got there she saw that her mum was home. Entering the house she saw Zoe was there. "Where have you been?" Connie asked. Amelia smiled.

"I took Layla for some dinner and she fell asleep," Amelia replied. Connie nodded.

Zoe looked over at Amelia. "You're good with her," Zoe commented. Amelia smiled.

"Yeah, she's an angel," Amelia said. Zoe watched as Amelia carried Layla up to bed.

Not long after Zoe left, Amelia grew tired. Connie noticed and smiled. "Go up to bed sweetheart. I'll keep an eye out for Layla," Connie said. Amelia smiled even though she was tired.

"Thanks mum," Amelia said. Connie watched as Amelia stood from the sofa and made her way upstairs.

Before Amelia fell asleep, she text Cal -

 **Do you wanna go for dinner tomorrow? X - Amelia.**

 **I'd love too X - Cal.**

 **Great! I'll text you where or we can meet up and decide together ? X - Amelia.**

 **Let's meet up. That way I can look at your beauty X - Cal.**

Amelia smiled at the texts and she soon fell asleep. Hoping that by Christmas, Layla would be back with her and she was still with Cal. She loved Cal and she wanted to spend her life with him.

 **A/N - I'm sorry there wasn't much drama in this update, I just wanted a sort of cutesy chapter. There will definetley be drama in the next update however.**

 **I just want to thank everyone again for the kind reviews I've been getting. It really does mean a lot to me. I hope you liked this update. Let me know your thoughts but I'm running low on ideas so let me know anything you have (if you have anything).**

 **R &R - It makes my day Xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve.**

 **A/N - I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I've been having a hard time lately. However, here's an update for you. There's going to be a time skip during this update. Also, I'm running low on ideas so if you have anything then let me know.**

Amelia had been attending meetings about her getting Layla back. She had her mother's support and the promise that she can change her work shifts to fit in with Layla's care.

It was 6am and Amelia lay in bed with Cal. "We have to be in work in an hour," Cal whispered. Amelia groaned and snuggled under the duvet.

"I don't want too. Its too warm under here," Amelia mumbled. Cal smirked and pulled the duvet off of her. "Cal its too cold!" Amelia moaned.

"Its woken you up hasn't it?" Cal asked. Amelia glared at him. "What?"

"I don't like you," Amelia mumbled. Cal smiled and started kissing her neck. "No, stop it now. I'm up. I'm up!"

"Good."

 **In The ED.**

Amelia and Cal arrived at work and Ethan walked up to them. "When you're being intimate can you keep the noise down?" Ethan asked. Amelia grinned and winked. Cal and Ethan watched as she walked over to Robyn.

"You seem to really like her?" Ethan commented. Cal smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I do. She does something to me that makes me want to smile. If we were to have a kid then it would be a super cute one," Cal said. Ethan laughed.

"She already has a kid, Layla."

Cal rolled his eyes and looked at Ethan. "Layla's a great little girl and I love spending time with her and Amelia," Cal said. Ethan smiled and he walked off with Cal to begin looking after patients.

 _Eight Weeks Later_

Amelia was dreading that day as she had her hearing to find out weather she could get Layla back. Amelia had also been worrying as her period was late. She and Cal had made their relationship official but she didn't know how he would react to a baby.

Connie walked into Amelia's bedroom. "Are you ready for today darling?" Connie asked. Amelia turned to her mum.

"I'm scared. I know I've been trying my hardest to prove that I can look after Layla but somehow I don't think its good enough - I'm not good enough," Amelia admitted.

Connie sat on the bed and Amelia did. "I can't promise that today will go favourable but what I do know is that I will help you get your daughter back," Connie said. Amelia smiled and cuddled into her mum.

"I just don't want to hear the words 'your daughter can't live with you' it will tear me apart. I don't know if I can handle her staying in care," Amelia cried.

Connie held Amelia close. "We will work to get her where she belongs. I promise you that."

 **The Hearing.**

Amelia and Connie were sitting outside the court room. They were waiting on a decision to find out weather Layla could return home with Amelia. Amelia was shaking and she couldn't stop. Apart from the hearing, Amelia couldn't get the fact that she could be pregnant off her mind.

"Amelia, we're ready for you now."

Amelia looked up and saw the social worker. Taking a deep breath, Amelia stood and walked into the room with her mum beside her.

"We've come to the decision that Layla can return home with you."

Amelia didn't think she had heard right. "She can?" Amelia asked. The social workers nodded and Amelia smiled widely. "Thank you so much!"

 **With Cal.**

Cal had just his lunch and he was heading back to work when his phone vibrated. He saw it was Amelia -

 **She can come home! I got my baby girl back! Xx - Amelia.**

 **That's great. I'll see you later? Xx - Cal.**

 **Absolutley. I just have to do something first but then I'll meet you Xx - Amelia.**

 **Okay babe Xx - Cal.**

Cal smiled as he read all the texts between himself and Amelia. He was truly in love with her and he couldn't wait to show her that.

 **With Connie & Amelia. **

Amelia was still in shock. "Layla will be coming back to you this weekend," the social worker said. Amelia smiled in thanks.

"This means so much to me. Thank you," Amelia said.

Connie and Amelia left the building. "She can come home. I get my baby girl back!" Amelia squealed. Connie smiled and hugged Amelia close.

"Congratulations darling."

Amelia had gone into town as she needed to buy a pregnancy test. Once she had bought one that was the most reliable, she drove home. Her mum had gone into work so Amelia wouldn't be questioned.

Amelia had taken the pregnancy test and she was sitting on her bed waiting for the results. She desprately hoped that nothing would change between her and Cal and that he would accept the baby. The time was up so Amelia puck up the test. She saw the result and sighed.

 _ **Positive.**_

Amelia felt her eyes watering. She was pregnant with Cal's baby. Amelia put the pregnancy test in her bag and went downstairs. She would tell Cal straight away. She didn't want to make the same mistake she did when she was pregnant with Layla.

Getting in her car, Amelia drove to the ED. Part of her knew a baby would change everything between them but she had hoped that things wouldn't change too much.

When Amelia arrived at the ED, she took a deep breath and made her way inside. She saw Cal standing with Ethan. Amelia walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Cal turned to her. "Hey beautiful," Cal said. Amelia smiled and kissed him.

"Can we talk? Its kind of important," Amelia asked. Cal nodded and Amelia took him to the staffroom. She made sure the door was closed before she sat with Cal.

Cal could see that she had been crying. "What's wrong? Is it Layla?" Cal asked. Amelia smiled and shook her head.

"Layla's fine. I can't wait to have her back home with me. I just really need to tell you something," Amelia said. Cal nodded and Amelia went into her bag. Cal frowned as Amelia pulled out a box and handed it to him. Cal turned the box over and saw it was a pregnancy test. He took out the test and saw it was positive.

"You're pregnant?" Cal asked. Amelia nodded and she took the pregnancy test from him. "I'm not even going to ask if its my baby. I know it is," Cal said. Amelia smiled slightly.

"I understand if you don't want to know anymore. I've sprung this on you. With Layla too, its bound to be difficult," Amelia rambled on. Cal stopped her.

"Look, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while but I've chickened out. I love you Amelia. No one has ever come close."

Amelia smiled at him. "I love you too. What about the baby though. Do you want to be involved?" Amelia asked him. Cal nodded.

"Course I do."

Amelia grinned and she kissed him passionatley. "I don't want to tell anyone until the twelve week scan. I don't wanna risk it. Is that okay?" Amelia asked. Cal smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

 **A few hours later.**

Amelia returned home and she saw her mum. "Where did you go?" Connie asked. Amelia smiled and she sat down.

"I was doing something in town. I just needed it to sink in that Layla is coming home to me," Amelia replied.

Connie smiled and she nodded. "Well, you've had a busy day darling. Why don't you have an early night?"

Amelia nodded and after she hugged her mum she went up to bed. After checking her Facebook account she text Cal to tell him goodnight. She soon fell asleep dreaming about her future with Cal, Layla and their baby.

 **A/N - So, Amelia is pregnant. How will Connie react when she finds out.**

 **Layla's going back to Amelia. I needed an happy chapter for Amelia and Layla.**

 **Let me know any ideas you have and all that.**

 **R &R - It makes my day Xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen.**

 **A/N - Here's another update for you all. I'm so overwhelmed with all the kind reviews I've had. Also, I've had some amazing ideas for this and I wanna thank everyone who has left an idea.**

It was the weekend and the day that Layla was coming back. Amelia was up at 6am making sure everything was perfect for her. Connie came downstairs at around 7:30am and she saw Amelia trying to make a cake. "What are you doing?" Connie asked. Amelia sighed.

"I'm making Layla a cake. I want her to feel happy," Amelia said. Connie smiled and she went to help Amelia. "Thanks mum."

Connie hugged Amelia close. "I know you getting pregnant was a mistake but you won't be doing that anymore will you?" Connie asked. Amelia shook her head but she was lying. She was pregnant again.

10am came and there was a knock at the door. Amelia stood and practically ran to answer it. The social worker was stood there with Layla. "Hi baby!" Amelia said. Layla ran into Amelia's arms and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Hi mummy," Layla said. Amelia held Layla close to her like she was going to lose her again. "Me live here now?" Layla asked. Amelia nodded.

"Yeah you are baby. I'm never letting you go again," Amelia said. Layla giggled and she took her teddy from the social worker.

The social worker had gone and Amelia was cuddling on the sofa with Layla. "What's your teddy called?" Amelia asked. Layla giggled.

"Mr Fuffy. My evil daddy gave me him," Layla said. Amelia felt her heart breaking. "No cwy pease," Layla told Amelia. Amelia smiled.

"I won't cry anymore," Amelia said. Layla giggled.

 **A few days later.**

Amelia had enrolled Layla in the ED creche while she had her shifts. It was only 7am so Amelia was trying to wake Layla up. "Come on baby. You need to wake up now," Amelia whispered. Layla shook her head.

"No want to waked up," Layla mumbled. Amelia smiled and began tickling Layla causing her to giggle. "No mummy."

"Wakey wakey baby," Amelia whispered. Layla wrapped her arms around Amelia's neck. Amelia took her downstairs and gave her some cheerios.

Once Layla had eaten her breakfast, Amelia helped her get dressed. "You're so small and cute," Amelia said. Layla giggled and laid her head on Amelia's legs. "Come on munchkin, we need to go.

 **In The ED.**

Cal was ecstatic for the new baby. He loved Amelia and Layla too bits. While he was walking around the ED he was whistling. "What's got you grinning?" Robyn asked. Cal smiled.

"Just happy Robyn. I have a beautiful girlfriend who I love. A cute little girl I get to see everyday," Cal said. Robyn rolled her eyes just as Amelia came in with Layla. "Morning beautifuls," Cal said. Amelia smiled and kissed him.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Amelia asked. Cal whispered into her ear. "Ah, I thought it would be that," Amelia said. Cal smirked and kissed her passionatley.

"No kiss my mummy!" Layla said. Cal laughed and he took Layla from Amelia.

"I'll kiss you then," Cal said. Layla giggled as Cal started kissing her head. "You go with your mummy and then I'll take you for icecream tonight," Cal told her. Layla grinned.

"Bye daddy!" Layla called. Amelia lost her smile and she looked at Cal who had a grin on his face.

"I'm sorry about that," Amelia mumbled. Cal rolled his eyes and kissed her again. He walked Amelia to the ED creche.

"I don't mind she called me daddy. I'm gonna be a daddy soon anyway," Cal said. Amelia smiled and kissed him.

"I think we should tell Layla, just so she doesn't get confused," Amelia told him. Cal nodded and they took Layla into the creche.

"We'll tell her after work," Cal said. Amelia smiled and nodded. They both said goodbye to Layla before they left.

 **With Connie.**

Connie had seen an improvment in Amelia since Layla had moved in with them. She had matured a lot which made her feel proud. She had high hopes that Amelia wouldn't end up pregnant again.

Connie had spent the last half an hour talking to Grace who was coming over soon to visit and to meet Layla. Connie felt happy knowing she would have both of her daughters and granddaughter with her soon.

 **Cal & Amelia. **

The shift seemed to be going slow. Amelia and Cal were looking after an elderly patient together. "When are due sweetheart?" The patient asked.

Amelia looked up in shock. "Excuse me?"

The patient smiled. "I believe you're expecting, the glow on your face gives you away."

Cal smirked and Amelia glared at him. "I'm due in the Summer," Amelia said. The patient smiled and nodded.

"I'm assuming this handsome Doctor is the father?"

Amelia laughed. "He is but don't call him handsome. It goes to his head," Amelia joked. Cal rolled his eyes but kissed Amelia's cheek.

"I wish you all the best."

Amelia smiled and she examined the patients details. "Okay, we're just gonna take some blood and try to find out what caused you to collapse so Dr Knight will do that while I check blood pressure. Can you handle that Dr Knight?" Amelia asked. Cal laughed sarcastically.

 _A Few Hours Later._

The shift had eventually ended so Cal and Amelia made their way to the ED creche. "I hope she understands what we're going to tell her," Amelia mumbled.

Cal smiled and kissed her. "She will, she's an intelligent little girl," Cal said. Amelia kissed him passionatley before they walked into the creche.

Layla was sitting in the corner of the room crying. "Layla?"

Layla looked up and she saw her mummy. She stood and ran into her arms. "I missed you mummy, I thoughts you left me," Layla cried. Amelia felt her heart breaking.

"I'll never leave you baby girl. I'll always come back for you," Amelia said. Layla cuddled into Amelia while Cal got her stuff. "Mummy and Cal have something to tell you honey," Amelia said.

Layla looked up. "Not Cal, he daddy," Layla stated. Amelia laughed and kissed Layla's head.

"Okay, mummy and daddy have something to tell you."

Layla giggled and cuddled into Amelia. "You're going to be a big sister honey. Mummy is having a baby," Amelia said. Layla looked confused.

"Baby?" Layla asked. Amelia smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, there's a little you in my tummy," Amelia told her. Layla giggled and held her arms out for Cal. "Shall we take you home and put you to bed?" Amelia asked. Layla nodded.

"Daddy come too?" Layla asked. Amelia smiled and nodded. "Yay!"

 **At The House.**

Amelia and Cal made dinner for Layla and they got her changed for bed. "Can you reads me a story?" Layla asked. Amelia smiled and she tucked Layla into bed and Cal got her a book.

Half way into the story, Amelia heard a light snoring. She looked to see that Layla had fallen asleep. "Let's go before she wakes up," Amelia whispered. Cal nodded and they went downstairs.

Cal decided to head home. He stood on the doorstep with Amelia. "You should head inside. Its cold out here," Cal said. Amelia grabbed Cal's collar and pulled him towards her.

"I flipping love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a quick make out session before Cal turned and walked away.

Amelia went up to bed that night looking forward to the future but she didn't know how long the happiness would last for.

 **A/N - Thank you for the reviews I've been receiving. I appreciate them all so much.**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on this update and what you'd like to happen. Also, the ideas I've been given I'm going to include them in the next few chapters.**

 **R &R - It makes my day Xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen.**

 **A/N - I just wanna thank everyone who has reviewed this fanfic. I love all the feedback I've been getting. Thank you to sweeet-as-honey for the idea for Cal and Ethan. This update isn't going to be a long one. I just owe everyone an update x**

Connie still wasn't aware of Amelia's pregnancy. Amelia had been lucky and she hadn't had morning sickness so far. Layla had been amazing to look after and everyone in the ED doted on the little girl.

That morning, Amelia was heading into town before she went into work. Layla stayed in the ED creche while Amelia did her shifts. "Layla, come on baby. Time to wake up," Amelia whispered to her sleeping daughter.

Layla opened her eyes and a smile appeared on her face. "Hi mummy," Layla whispered. Amelia grinned and kissed Layla's head. "Can me goes with you?" Layla asked. Amelia nodded.

"You are baby girl."

Layla giggled and as Amelia took the duvet off the little girl, Layla wrapped her arms around Amelia's neck. "I ove you mummy."

Amelia's heart welled with love. "I love you too baby girl."

Once Layla was dressed, Amelia got her coat and shoes on before leaving the house. "Can me have toys?" Layla asked. Amelia smiled and nodded.

"Course you can baby."

While in town, Amelia took Layla to Toys R Us. "Wow mummy!" Layla squealed. Amelia smiled at Layla's enthusiasm. They left Toys R Us after Amelia spent nearly £100 on toys for Layla.

"Layla!"

Amelia turned to see a man and woman walking towards them. "Who are you?" Amelia asked.

The woman looked up. "We're the kids parents. We need her to come back home."

Amelia scoffed and puck Layla up. "No chance. She's my daughter and I know exactly what you did to her. There's no way in hell you'll get her," Amelia spat. Layla hid her head in Amelia's neck.

"Layla, its daddy here darling. Do you want to come back home to Rocko?"

Layla shook her head and she started crying. "He bited me," Layla cried. Amelia was trying to not cry. She got her phone and text Cal.

 **I need you! Toys R Us! X - Amelia.**

Amelia kept Layla away from the couple who's names were Andrea and Nathan.

Cal turned up and saw Amelia. "What's wrong?" Cal asked. Layla looked up and put her arms out for Cal.

Amelia looked at Cal and she immediatley felt safe. "These people, they're the ones who abused Layla, they want her back," Amelia said. Cal looked over at them.

"You can't have her alright? She's ours," Cal said. Andrea scoffed and she made a move to try and take Layla from Cal. Layla started crying again. Cal tried to soothe her. Andrea smirked at Layla.

"They don't want you really Layla. No one wants you," Andrea spat. Layla's lips quivered and she hid her head again. "Yeah that's right! No one wants a little baby who wets herself."

Amelia walked over to Andrea and slapped her. "Stay away from my child! She is more wanted than what you ever were. In fact, why don't you go and disappear. Take that idiot with you too," Amelia said. She turned and walked off with Cal.

 **The ED Car Park.**

"Thanks for coming so quick. I was scared they would take her," Amelia said. Cal smiled and looked at Layla who had fallen asleep.

"I'm glad you called."

Amelia leant over and kissed him. "I cannot wait to have your baby," Amelia said. Cal smiled and kissed her again.

"I can't wait for you to have my baby either," Cal whispered. Amelia laughed just as Layla started whimpering. "We should head inside before your mum hunts me down," Cal joked.

Amelia rolled her eyes but agreed. Cal got a sleeping Layla from the car while Amelia got her bag. They walked into the ED and Robyn came over to them. "You're late aren't you?" Robyn asked.

"Amelia nodded. "Yeah, problems in town," Amelia mumbled. Robyn frowned but before she could ask what was wrong, Lily came over.

"You're late Amelia. I don't think Mrs Beauchamp will accept you being late. Even if you are her daughter," Lily said. Amelia rolled her eyes and she took Layla from Cal before walking off.

 **With Connie.**

Connie sat in her office sorting out the paperwork. Her office door knocked and she looked up to see Amelia. "What's wrong?" Connie asked.

Amelia sighed and sat down. "I was in town with Layla and we bumped into the people who abused her before I got her back. They told Layla that no one wants her and that she was a little baby who wet herself. I'm scared now that she's going to think no one wants her," Amelia said. She was crying.

Connie came over and sat with her. "Look, Layla knows who loves her and she knows who doesn't. I'm sure that Layla will be fine," Connie said. Amelia shook her head.

"She looked upset and scared though. This is all my fault! I'm the one who abandoned her! I'm the one who left her to be abused, I'm the one who got her taken into care in the first place," Amelia said. She broke down and Connie held her.

"Its going to be fine Amelia. I promise you. Grace is coming this weekend and we're all going to have an amazing time," Connie said.

Amelia smiled slightly although she was still tearing herself apart. "I shouldn't have abandoned her two and a half years ago. If I didn't then none of this would be happening!"

Connie tried to calm Amelia down but it wasn't working. "Amelia! Calm down now!" Connie yelled. Amelia stopped crying and looked up. "Layla is where she belongs now. You made a mistake but you've made it right! That's what Layla will remember growing up," Connie said.

 **With Cal & Ethan.**

Cal was feeling on top of the world. He had been too cheerful which caused Ethan to be concerned. After Ethan had enough of Cal's whistling he walked over to him. "What's up with you? I've never seen you so happy before," Ethan commented.

Cal looked up and grinned. "I'll tell you but don't you tell Amelia or anyone I've told you," Cal said. Ethan nodded and Cal's face had another grin. "Amelia and I are having a baby!" Cal said.

Ethan was shocked for a moment but regained his composure when Cal nudged him. "A baby?" Ethan asked. Cal nodded.

"Yes a baby, a small pooping, crying thing," Cal said. Ethan rolled his eyes. "Its great isn't it?"

Ethan smiled and nodded. He was happy for Cal finally settling down with a girl he truly loved and someone who loved him. "Congratulations Cal."

Ethan went on his rounds and he bumped into Amelia. "I believe congratulations are in order," Ethan said. Amelia looked up and frowned.

"What?"

Ethan grinned. "Cal told me about the baby," Ethan told her. Amelia groaned.

"Did he now?" Amelia asked. Ethan nodded and Amelia had a frown on her face. "Excuse me."

 **With Amelia.**

Amelia went looking for Cal. "Dr Knight, could I talk to you?" Amelia asked. Cal looked up at Amelia and gulped.

"I'll be right back."

Amelia took Cal into the locker room and she turned to him. "I've just had Ethan congratulating me on the baby, care to share?" Amelia asked.

Cal groaned and looked at Amelia. "I had to tell someone. Its driving me mad not being able to tell everyone there's going to be a mini-me running round," Cal said. Amelia smiled slightly.

"We agreed to not tell anyone until I'd told my mum. She's the hardest one we have to tell," Amelia told him. Cal walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist.

"I'm sorry baby."

Amelia groaned and kissed him. "You're forgiven," Amelia mumbled. Cal smirked and started kissing her again. "Back to work Dr Knight," Amelia said. Cal groaned but he kissed her once more before leaving.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Amelia's shift had ended so she went to the ED creche to get Layla. "Layla's had a bit of an accident today," the worker said. Amelia sighed but she nodded. The worker went to get Layla.

"Hi my baby girl."

Layla held out her arms for Amelia. "Let's go home angel," Amelia said.

Amelia took Layla home and ran her a hot bath. Layla had been quiet all evening which concerned Amelia. "Do you want some biscuits?" Amelia asked. Layla nodded so when Amelia took Layla from the bath, she dried her off and got her changed into warm pyjamas and sat her on the sofa.

Connie returned home and smiled at the sight in the living room. Amelia was lying on the sofa with a sleeping Layla cuddled up together. "Amelia, put her to bed," Connie whispered. Amelia smiled and she lifted Layla up.

"I'm going to go to bed too. I'm tired," Amelia mumbled. Connie smiled and she kissed Amelia's head before she walked upstairs.

 **With Connie.**

Connie had just eaten her Chinese and just as she was about to put the rubbish in the bin, she saw something in there that made her frown. She took out the box and saw the pregnancy test. She took it out of the box and saw the word on it

POSITIVE.

Amelia was pregnant.

 **A/N - Well, Connie now knows Amelia is pregnant. How will she react to not being told? Will she confront Amelia about it?**

 **Let me know what you'd like to have happen in the next chapter.**

 **R &R - It Makes my whole day X**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen.**

 **A/N - I know I say this all the time but I'm so grateful for all reviews. The scene between Connie and Cal in this chapter, I got from an episode. I'm not too sure what the name is but I'm changing it up slightly. I thought that no one would like this fanfic but a massive thank you to all the reviews. They all mean a lot to me X**

Connie hadn't told Amelia that she was aware of her pregnancy. She didn't know how to react. Amelia was eighteen and pregnant with another child. Layla was only two which annoyed Connie the most.

It was a quiet day in the ED and Amelia was feeling sick. Robyn walked over to her. "You look pale," Robyn commented. Amelia nodded.

"I feel like crap," Amelia mumbled. Robyn smiled just as Cal came over to her.

"You alright?" Cal asked. Amelia looked up at Cal and shook her head.

"That kind of sickness," Amelia said. Cal smiled and kissed her. Robyn was confused and she looked between Cal and Amelia.

"You're pregnant?" Robyn asked. Amelia groaned and she nodded. Robyn grinned. "Congrats, its Cal's baby right?"

Amelia nodded and smiled. "Yeah, its Cal's baby. He's like a kid at Christmas," Amelia joked. Cal rolled his eyes and kissed her.

"Yeah I'm excited, I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Amelia smiled and Robyn hugged her. "I can't wait! Baby Knight!" Robyn squealed. Amelia shushed her.

"My mum doesn't know yet. I'm trying to pluck up the courage to tell her," Amelia said. Robyn nodded.

"She won't find out from me," Robyn said. Amelia hugged her in thanks.

 **With Connie.**

Connie had been looking over the staff shifts and she decided to make them work longer hours. After sending a letter around, she went back to paperwork.

 **With Amelia & Cal. **

Amelia was working with a patient and Cal came up behind her. "You shouldn't be over-working in your condition," Cal said. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Sorry for the interuption Mrs Hall, Dr Knight is under the impression that because I'm pregnant I can't work," Amelia joked. Mrs Hall smiled.

"How far gone are you?"

"Fifteen weeks."

After the patient had been discharged, Amelia and Cal walked back to Robyn. "Have you read this?" Robyn asked. Amelia took the piece of paper from her.

 _ **All Staff Nurses.**_

 _ **As Clinical Lead, I have made the decision that all members of staff in Holby Emergancy Department are to work a futher nine hours.**_

 _ **The reason for this is I do not feel you have been taking your responsibilities seriously enough.**_

 _ **Mrs Beauchamp**_

 _ **Clinical Lead**_

 _ **Holby ED.**_

Amelia was shocked. "She can't do this," Cal said. Before Amelia could speak, Connie came over. "You can't expect us to work these hours. We're gonna be exhausted. They're crippling," Cal said.

Connie looked over to him. "Well then Dr Knight, I suggest you shock us all and use your bed for sleeping," Connie said. Amelia was shocked and Connie walked off. Cal went over to Amelia.

"That's you told," Amelia joked. Cal glared at Connie's back. "Don't let her get to you Cal. She knows she's won that way," Amelia said. Cal sighed and kissed Amelia before he walked off.

Connie looked down at Amelia and saw her rubbing her stomach. She sighed. She needed to speak with someone very soon.

Connie just sat back down in her office when the door opened. "Mum!"

Connie looked up and saw Grace. "Grace, what are you doing here?" Connie asked. Grace smiled.

"I came to visit. Gran brought me over," Grace said. Connie smiled and she hugged Grace. "I want to see Amelia."

 **With Amelia.**

Amelia was on a break and she was playing with Layla. The door to the creche opened and Connie walked in. "Amelia, there's someone to see you," Connie said. Amelia looked up and grinned at the sight of her little sister.

"Grace!"

Grace ran and hugged Amelia. "I've missed you," Grace said. Amelia held her sister.

"I've missed you too kiddo."

Amelia looked over at Layla and saw her shaking. "Layla, come and meet auntie Grace," Amelia said. Layla toddled over slowly and Amelia puck her up. "Say hello."

Layla hid her head in Amelia's neck. "Hello," Layla mumbled. Grace smiled at Layla. "Me go see dadda?" Layla asked. Amelia kissed her head.

"He's working honey," Amelia told Layla. Layla pouted but she smiled at Grace.

"Ike you."

Grace smiled again. "What did she say?" Grace asked.

Amelia grinned. "She said she likes you. She likes almost everyone. Especially Charlie," Amelia told Grace.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

The shift was coming to an end and so Amelia was growing tired. "Problem?"

Amelia looked up to see Cal standing there with a smile on his face. "Just tired is all. This baby takes it out of me," Amelia said. Cal smiled and kissed her.

"It will all be worth it when we have our small baby here," Cal told her. Amelia grinned and she was about to kiss him back when she saw Connie standing behind her.

"Mu-Mum," Amelia stuttered. Connie had an angry look etched on her face. "How much of that did you hear?" Amelia asked.

Connie glared. "Your conversation didn't bother me. I've known about this for three weeks now. You really need to be careful when you're hiding pregnancy tests in the bin," Connie spat. Amelia felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry!"

Connie scoffed. "Save it Amelia! You've let me down, not only do you have a two year old at the age of eighteen, you're expecting another baby with a womanizer!" Connie yelled. Everyone in ED was looking.

"Stop drawing attention to us mum!" Amelia said. Connie scoffed and looked at her.

"Drawing attention to us? Amelia how dare you! You're the one who has made yet another mistake by getting pregnant! Are you going to abandon this one on a doorstep too?" Connie spat.

Amelia felt like someone had stabbed her and pulled the knife back out. "How could you say that? I regret that more than anything! I've tried my hardest to prove to you, to the social workers and to myself that I love my daughter!" Amelia yelled.

Connie knew what she said was the wrong thing but she was mad. "Amelia, you have ruined your life!" Connie said.

Amelia shrugged. "The way I see it, Cal, Layla and this baby have made my life better."

 **Six Hours Later.**

The atmosphere in the Beauchamp house was tense. Amelia nor Connie spoke. Layla felt scared and so she hid in her bedroom. Grace had stayed with her.

Amelia had managed to bring Layla down for dinner but she was scared still. "Mama go bed?" Layla whispered. Amelia felt bad for her daughter.

"Eat your dinner and then you can come in mummy's bed," Amelia said. Layla nodded and she tried to eat her dinner but she was shaking. "Layla, come on. Let's go to bed yeah?"

Layla nodded and she held her arms out for Amelia. "Night."

Connie didn't speak but she smiled at Layla. Grace hugged Layla and Amelia before they walked upstairs.

Amelia and Layla climbed under the duvet and Amelia held her daughter close. "Are you excited to have a brother or sister?" Amelia asked. Layla giggled slightly.

"Me want sissy," Layla said. Amelia smiled and kissed her daughter's head.

"I'll see what mummy can do for you."

Layla giggled and she cuddled into Amelia before she dozed off. Amelia lay there watching Layla sleep. She knew what she wanted in life and she was nearly there. She had Cal, Layla and their baby. She had the job she had always wanted. All she needed now was a new home for her little family. The main thing she wanted was for Connie to accept that she was happy.

 **A/N - Sorry this update took me a while. I was trying to work out how best to have Connie react to Amelia's pregnancy. I hoped that you all liked.**

 **Leave me a review with what you thought and what you'd love to have happen in the next chapter. I'll do whatever I can to try and make it happen.**

 **R &R - It makes my day XO. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen.**

 **A/N - I'm terribly sorry for not updating in so long. I hope that you all like this chapter. There's also a time-skip of three months so Amelia is 7months pregnant. Without further ado, here's the update. X**

Things between Connie and Amelia had been tense since Connie had told Amelia she knew about the pregnancy. Amelia and Cal had found out they were having a little girl. They were naming her Emily-Rose Matilda Knight. Layla had been thrilled at the thought of having a little sister.

That morning, Amelia made Layla her toast and gave her some juice. "Layla, shall we go to the ED soon?" Amelia asked her daughter. Layla giggled and pointed to her toys. "I'll take that as a yes."

Once Layla had eaten her breakfast, Amelia cleaned her up and got her changed. "Do you want to wear pink or purple?" Amelia asked. Layla chose the pink dress so Amelia changed her. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Amelia had strapped Layla in and she started the drive to the Hospital for her shift. While she was driving, she put the radio on and she started singing.

 _Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes_

 _Hold back the river, so I_

 _Can stop for a minute and see where you hide_

 _Hold back the river, hold back_

Layla started giggling. "Mumma no sing," Layla said. Amelia smiled at her daughter in the rear-view mirror.

"Don't you like mummy singing?"

"No."

Amelia had taken her eyes off the road for a brief moment to make sure Layla had her seatbelt on still as she had a habbit of taking it off. When she turned back to the road, she couldn't avoid the lorry speeding into the side of her car.

 **At The ED.**

Cal was waiting for Amelia to arrive at the ED. He had taken delight in telling everyone that his baby was a little girl. Cal was watching the clock when he saw Iain and Dixie rushing out. "What's wrong?" Cal asked.

Dixie looked over at him. "There's been a car accident on the high street. Lorry went speeding into a car. Three Casualties," Dixie informed him. Cal nodded and he hoped that Amelia would get there soon as there would no doubt be chaos.

 **With Amelia.**

Amelia heard the sirens of the ambulance and she sighed in relief. She couldn't hear Layla and she was crying. When she saw the ambulance, her only concern was Layla. She saw that it was Iain and Dixie. "Layla, I can't hear her. Help her," Amelia cried.

"Alright lovely. Iain, check on Layla," Dixie told Iain. Iain nodded and he went into the backseat to Layla. "Anything?"

"I can just about make out a pulse. She needs to get to ED right away," Iain said. Dixie nodded.

"Wait the fire brigade to get her out and get her to the ED," Dixie told him.

The fire brigade arrived and they got Layla from the car. As soon as Layla was free, Iain rushed her to the other ambulance. "Take her straight there. Ask for Dr Knight," Iain said.

Dixie stayed with Amelia. "Are you in any pain?" Dixie asked. Amelia nodded.

"My stomach. I think my waters broke about ten minutes ago. I don't want to lose my baby," Amelia cried.

"You should have said. Iain! Amelia's gone into labour!" Dixie yelled. Iain came running over. "How far apart are the contractions?" Dixie asked. Amelia groaned in pain.

"Every five minutes. Its hurting really bad," Amelia said. Dixie nodded.

 **With Cal.**

Cal stood in reception waiting for the first of Casualties. The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics got the stretcher out. "Layla Beauchamp, three years old. Involved in an RTC. KO'd at the scene. Very weak pulse."

Cal was shocked. Amelia was the one in the car accident. He rushed over to Layla. "I'm her father. I'll take her," Cal said. Layla was taken straight to Resus.

Cal and Ethan got to work on Layla but it was hard for Cal as he couldn't focus as he he needed to know if Amelia was okay. "Cal, did they say anything about Amelia?" Ethan asked. Cal shook his head.

"No, Ethan, what about the baby?"

Ethan had paled slightly. "If there was any risk to the baby then I'm sure it would be Amelia here first instead of Layla," Ethan said. Cal rolled his eyes.

"Amelia would have made them bring Layla first. She's like that."

 **With Amelia.**

"I think the baby is coming now," Amelia said.

Dixie and Iain both paled. The firemen had gotten Amelia from the car. Iain and Dixie got her straight into the ambulance where Dixie examined Amelia. "I can see the head. Right Amelia, you're gonna have to push," Dixie said.

Amelia shook her head. "Can't she stay in there? She's safe," Amelia said. Dixie smiled.

"Look, this baby wants to meet her mummy and daddy now and if she's anything like Cal then she'll be stubborn."

Amelia had began pushing but she was in too much pain. "I can't do this. It hurts too much," Amelia said.

"Yes you can. You're almost there. One big push and the little one will be here," Dixie told her. Amelia pushed some more and soon enough, the baby was there.

"Why isn't she crying? Dixie! Why's she not crying?" Amelia yelled. Dixie began working to get the baby crying and eventually she started.

 **At The ED.**

Cal and Ethan had staballised Layla and she was going to be okay. "Where is she Ethan? Why hasn't she been brought in?" Cal asked.

Ethan could see how distressed Cal was and he knew that Amelia needed to be seen by Cal in order for him to believe she was okay.

Cal and Ethan stood in the reception waiting for news. Eventually, Iain and Dixie walked in with Amelia on a stretcher and Charlie holding a small bundle. "Amelia Beauchamp. Nineteen years old. Involved in RTC. Stayed concious throughout. Premature labour by two months. BP is high," Dixie told them.

Immediatley, Cal was at Amelia's side. "She had the baby?"

Dixie nodded. "Yeah little girl. Delivered in the ambulance," Dixie told him. Cal saw Charlie walking off with the baby. "Look, they're both going to be fine. Baby has to be examined too."

Amelia was taken into Resus. "How's Layla?" She asked.

"Layla's stable but don't ever scare me like that again," Cal said. Amelia smiled and kissed him.

"I'll try not to. Have you met your daughter yet?"

Cal shook his head. "No, I had to check if you were okay," Cal said. Amelia grinned as best she could.

"Now you know I'm fine. Go and meet her."

 **A Few Hours Later.**

The baby had been bought into Amelia and Cal. "She's tiny."

Cal nodded. He was unable to believe that the tiny little girl in front of him was his daughter. "Are we sticking to the name we chose?" Cal asked.

"Emily-Rose Matilda? Course we are."

Cal kissed her. Layla had woken up too so Zoe carried her in. "Hi baby girl," Amelia said. Zoe placed Layla onto the bed and she cuddled into Amelia. "Layla, your baby sister is here," Amelia told her.

Layla looked at the baby and she shook her head. "No."

"What's wrong boo?" Amelia asked. Layla started crying.

"My baba still there," Layla said pointing to Amelia's stomach.

Amelia held Layla close and she decided to explain things. "Layla, the baby had to come out of mummy's stomach so she could meet her mummy and daddy and you. She didn't want to stay in there," Amelia told her.

Layla looked at Cal and she cuddled further into Amelia. "You leave me now?" She whispered. Amelia was shocked but Cal spoke.

"Right you, we're not leaving you at all. You're our baby girl too and we love you," Cal said.

 **With Connie.**

Connie heard that Amelia had delivered the baby and she wanted to go and see if she was okay. She hadn't been told that Amelia and Layla had been in a car accident.

After thinking for a while, Connie stood from the desk and walked to Amelia's room. She went in and saw Layla asleep with Amelia cuddling her close. Connie looked over at the baby. She was the spitting image of Amelia.

Amelia had woken when she felt someone in the room. "Mum?"

Connie frowned when she saw the cuts on Amelia and Layla. "What happened?" Connie demanded. Amelia flinched.

"We were in a car accident. Didn't anybody tell you?"

Connie shook her head. "No."

"I'm sorry."

Connie took Amelia's hand. "Listen darling. I love you and nothing could ever change that. You're my daughter and the way I reacted was completely wrong," Connie said.

Amelia was crying. "That means a lot to me. Thank you."

Connie had left Amelia's room and Amelia looked at her two sleeping daughters. She had to admit that looking after two would be hard but as long as she had Cal, her mum and her friends she could do it. Amelia soon fell asleep but she was unaware of the two people watching her.

 **A/N - Oooo, who are the people watching Amelia? Should Layla be jealous of her little sister or be a little cutie pie? Hehe.**

 **Let me know any ideas you have for the next update. Also, let me know your thoughts. I love to know what you lovely readers think.**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day XO.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen.**

 **A/N - I love everyone who reviews. They all make my day. I also want to know what ideas you have. Also, I'd like to reccomend that everyone reads sweeet-as-honey's fanfics as they're all amazing!**

Amelia and Emily-Rose had been discharged from the Hospital. Amelia had been staying with Cal for a while along with their daughter and Layla. Amelia had also graduated from University early. She was now a fully trained nurse.

Amelia was staying with Cal for a few days so he could get used to having his baby daughter around. Layla had been apprehensive over Emily-Rose and she didn't know how to act around her little sister. Amelia had encouraged Layla to sit with her sister and cuddled up close but Layla seemed scared.

It was 6am and Amelia sat cuddled with Emily-Rose in bed. Cal was in the kitchen eating breakfast. The bedroom door opened and Layla toddled in. "Morning beautiful," Amelia said. Layla pouted and she got on the bed.

"I want cuddles mummy not baby," Layla mumbled. Amelia smiled and she wrapped her arm around Layla. "Why you no cuddle me now?" Layla asked.

Amelia frowned and she tried to cuddle Layla. "If you want cuddles with mummy then you tell me angel. I'll always cuddle you," Amelia said. Layla shook her head.

"I want nanny."

Amelia took the kids into the living room. Cal came out the kitchen, he puck Layla up but she squirmed away. "Down."

Cal looked at Amelia but he put Layla down and she toddled away. "I think she's jealous," Amelia whispered. Cal sighed and he went to talk to Layla before he went to work.

As Amelia was on maternity leave, she was going into the ED so people could meet Emily-Rose. Layla had refused to get dressed, Amelia had seen her little girl throwing a tantrum for the first time. "Layla come on sweetie. We're going to see Ethan and Robyn," Amelia said.

"No want to," Layla mumbled. Amelia rolled her eyes and she puck Layla up. "No mummy, I want watch cbeebies!" Layla said.

Eventually, Amelia got Layla dressed and took her and Emily-Rose to the car. "Layla, don't take your seatbelt off sweetie," Amelia warned.

"I want to!"

Amelia groaned. Layla had been acting up a lot since Emily-Rose had been born. Amelia thought she was jealous of her little sister but she and Cal gave them both equal attention.

They arrived at the ED and Amelia took Emily-Rose from the carseat before she got Layla. Layla took her mummy's hand. However, when she got inside Layla ran over to Charlie. "Mummy is being mean," Layla mumbled. Charlie laughed as Amelia came over.

"This must be Emily-Rose, Cal hasn't stopped talking about her since he came in," Charlie told Amelia.

Amelia smiled at Charlie. She and Cal were planning on getting Layla and Emily-Rose christened and they were asking Charlie to be Godfather. He had been amazing to both of them. "I'm not surprised. Cal hardly puts her down. He's the same with Layla," Amelia said.

 **With Cal.**

Cal hadn't stopped whistling all morning and it was annoying Lily to say the least. "Can you stop? You're disturbing the patients," Lily said. Cal rolled his eyes.

"Lily, I'm happy. My amazing girlfriend has just given birth to my gorgeous baby girl and I am the proud father of two beautiful girls," Cal stated. Lily scoffed and she walked off just as Ethan approached.

"Well, if it isn't the new father."

Cal looked up. "Nibbles! How's things today?" Cal asked. Ethan smiled and nodded.

"They're great. Although, I need to meet my niece very soon," Ethan said. Cal grinned.

"I'll tell Amelia that Uncle Nibbles want some cuddles," Cal joked. Ethan laughed and walked off. Cal continued walking until he bumped into Dixie. "Can I help you?"

Dixie smiled. "Yeah, you can start by letting me have a cuddle off that gorgeous baby of yours," Dixie said. Cal laughed and again.

"Ask Amelia."

 **With Amelia.**

Amelia walked to her mum's office but as she opened the door, she saw her mum kissing Jacob. Amelia was shocked but she said nothing, she discreetly closed the door and walked off until she bumped into Dixie. "I need to have some cuddles off this little one and then off of Layla," Dixie stated.

Amelia smiled and handed Emily-Rose over to Dixie before she puck Layla up. "She's the spitting image of you isn't she?" Dixie asked.

"Yeah, I think she has Cal's eyes though," Amelia said. Dixie nodded and she handed Emily-Rose back to Amelia before she took Layla.

Dixie held Layla close to her. "This little girl is such a cutie, I'm taking her home," Dixie said. Amelia laughed.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Amelia had returned home and she saw that she had a letter. She made sure her daughters were settled before she read it -

 _ **Amelia,**_

 _ **You may think you have done the right thing by taking your child back but you've not. You've made the biggest mistake ever. You will regret it.**_

 _ **I have been informed that you have recently given birth to another daughter. Its such a shame that you're nineteen years old with two children. What a tart you are.**_

 _ **Layla does not belong to someone who abandoned her onto a doorstep when she was a mere few hours old - bad parenting.**_

 _ **Just remember that I'll be watching you.**_

 _ **A concerned person.**_

Amelia felt scared. She had never been sent a letter like that. She didn't recognise the handwriting. All Amelia knew was that there was someone watching her and she was scared. Scared for her daughters. The only thing that truly mattered was them being safe.

Connie returned a few hours later and she saw Layla sitting on the sofa. "Hi Ganny," Layla mumbled. Connie smiled and sat with her. "My sissy is takings my mummy," Layla said. She started crying.

"Your sister is a tiny baby and she needs a lot of attention but that doesn't mean your mummy doesn't love you any less. She just needs your help looking after Emily-Rose. Can you do that?" Connie asked.

Layla smiled and nodded. "I can do that!"

"Good girl."B

Once Amelia had put her daughters to bed, she went to bed herself. Her mind was going overboard with thinking of people who could have sent the letter. It terrified her that there was someone who was out to get her. The main thought in Amelia's mind was _Who could have sent the letter and why do they want to watch me?_

 **A/N - Well, who do you think sent Amelia the letter? Let me know who you think.**

 **I would love to know if there's any ideas or storylines you have for this as I'm running low and I don't want to go so long without an update for you.**

 **Leave a review with your thoughts and opinions on who you think the letter is from.**

 **R &R - It makes my day'xo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **A/N - The letter Amelia was sent in the previous chapter will be mentioned in this chapter but the sender won't be revealed until much later on.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love you all!**

 **I hope you enjoy this update.**

Amelia had been scared to go out. She hadn't slept since she had received the letter. She was constantly at Emily-Rose and Layla's bedside. She couldn't leave them alone, fearful that something would happen to them. Connie and Cal had been growing concerned about her.

It was 6am on a Friday morning. Amelia once again hadn't slept, she couldn't fall asleep. After checking Emily-Rose and Layla were sleeping and they were okay, Amelia allowed herself to get a quick shower. After she felt she was clean, she went back to the bedroom to see that Emily-Rose wasn't there. "Emmy? Emmy!" Amelia yelled.

Connie heard Amelia yelling and she went upstairs as quick as she could. She had Emily-Rose in her arms. "Amelia, what's wrong?" Connie asked.

Amelia turned to see her daughter in the arms of her mother. "What are you playing at? You just took her! I was so worried," Amelia said. Connie was now concerned.

"She was crying Amelia. I gave her a bottle. You were in the shower," Connie stated. Amelia rolled her eyes and she took her baby off Connie. "Sweetheart, is everything alright?" Connie asked.

"Everything is fine," Amelia mumbled. She put Emily-Rose into the moses basket and tucked her in.

Amelia had agreed to go into work that day. She was apprehensive but didn't let it show. Connie knew there was something bothering Amelia and she was determined to find out. When they arrived at the ED, Amelia saw Cal waiting for her. As soon as she was out the car, Cal came and got Layla. "How's my three favourite girls?" He asked.

Amelia shrugged. "We're fine. How are you?" Amelia asked him. Cal smiled and kissed her passionatley.

"Even better now I've seen you."

Cal and Amelia had taken Layla and Emily-Rose to the ED creche. In order for Layla to not feel left out, Cal and Amelia were taking her to the Build-A-Bear Factory and to the Wacky Warehouse while Ethan had Emily-Rose. "Layla, are you having a new bear tonight?" Amelia asked. Layla giggled and nodded.

Layla had been an amazing little girl lately and she had always tried to help out with Emily-Rose. "Can me ook after Emmy-Wose?" She asked.

"Sure baby girl."

 **With Cal.**

Cal knew something was bothering Amelia. He needed to find out. Cal decided to pluck up the courage and speak to Connie. He knocked the door of the office and waited for Connie to invite him in. "Dr Knight, what's seems to be the problem?" She asked.

Cal took a deep breath before he spoke. "There's something bothering Amelia. I was wondering if you knew what it was," Cal said. Connie looked up.

"I have noticed it but I do not know what has caused it. I was hoping if you could find out," Connie told him.

Cal sighed and nodded. "I'll see what I can do," Cal replied.

 **With Amelia.**

Amelia wasn't paying attention to anything. Suddenly, Iain and Dixie came in. "Millie Phillips. Three years old. Hit and Run. Severe head injury, BP is extremely. Heart rate is low," Dixie informed them.

Amelia went to help the little girl. "Amelia, are you alright?" Charlie asked. Amelia just nodded and she helped work on the little girl.

Amelia was trying to help the little girl but she couldn't help but think that it could have been Layla lying there. "I c-can't," Amelia mumbled.

Charlie looked up. "Amelia?"

"I can't be here," Amelia said. She turned and walked off. She had to see her little girls. She had to know they were both okay.

Walking into the creche, she saw Cal behind her. "Charlie tells me you walked off from a patient."

Amelia broke down in his arms. "I'm scared Cal," Amelia cried.

Cal held her up. "Scared of what?" Cal asked. He and Amelia sat on the sofa's in the creche. "Amelia baby, what are you scared of? I can help."

Amelia decided to show Cal the letter. "A week ago I got this letter," Amelia said. She took the letter from her bag and showed it to Cal.

Cal took the letter from Amelia and read it.

 _ **Amelia,**_

 _ **You may think you have done the right thing by taking your child back but you've not. You've made the biggest mistake ever. You will regret it.**_

 _ **I have been informed that you have recently given birth to another daughter. Its such a shame that you're nineteen years old with two children. What a tart you are.**_

 _ **Layla does not belong to someone who abandoned her onto a doorstep when she was a mere few hours old - bad parenting.**_

 _ **Just remember that I'll be watching you.**_

 _ **A concerned person.**_

Cal was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped with it," Cal said. Amelia shrugged.

"I don't know Cal. I felt scared that I was going to lose Layla and Emily-Rose. This person says they're watching me," Amelia sobbed. Cal felt so bad for her.

"Look at me beautiful. I promise that both our girls will be safe. That's a promise that I'm making to you. I love you so much," Cal said.

"I love you too."

 **A Few Hours Later**

Cal and Amelia had taken Emily-Rose to Ethan's. Ethan was excited to spend some time with the little girl.

Amelia and Cal took Layla to the shopping centre and she was extremely excited. They walked into Build-A-Bear, Layla squealed. Layla had chosen the bear she wanted and Cal was spending that extra bit to have all the extra items for the bear. Layla had chosen a feature which sung 'Let It Go' from her favourite film Frozen. "My bear name Elsa," Layla told them for the fifteenth time.

They went to the Wacky Warehouse and immediatley, Layla ran off to play. Cal had gone to order some dinner while Amelia stayed with the bags. Amelia received a text message.

 **Look at little Layla happily playing. She's such a cute little thing isn't she? - Unknown.**

Amelia paled. Cal came back over and saw how Amelia looked. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"We need to leave now. I need to get Layla."

Cal frowned. "Amelia, what's wrong?" He asked again. Amelia showed him the text message. He cancelled the food order and he got Layla.

"I was playing then!"

Cal kissed her head. "We have to go home now sweetie. You'll be able to play soon," Cal told her. Layla nodded and she fell asleep in Cal's arms.

After they had puck up Emily-Rose from Ethan, Cal drove Amelia home. Cal helped Amelia to the house with the girls. "If you have anymore texts or letters then call me straight away," Cal said.

Amelia nodded and kissed him goodnight before she went inside.

Amelia had put the girls to bed and she sat downstairs. Connie was out with Jacob for a few hours. Amelia's phone rang but she didn't recognise the number but she decided to answer it anyway -

 **Call Begins.**

"Hello?"

"No pease don't hurt me!"

"Layla?"

"Pease, I be a good girl"

"Layla!"

"No!"

 **Call Ends.**

"Layla!"

Amelia was screaming. Amelia ran upstairs. She needed to see Layla.

Amelia sighed in relief when she saw Layla sound asleep in bed. Amelia went over and kissed her daughter's sleeping head. She had tears flowing down her face.

Connie returned home and she saw Amelia sitting on the sofa crying. "Amelia?"

"Help me mummy."

 **A/N - So, who's antagonizing Amelia? Let me know who you think it is. The phonecall was the hardest part to write**

 **Leave me any ideas you have.**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **R &R ~ It makes my whole day. Xo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen.**

 **A/N - Could everyone who reads this, go and check out my new Casualty fanfiction? Its called Running. Its an abuse storyline. I've not written a story like that before. As for this story, I'd love to thank everyone who has reviewed. I love them all and if I've not replied to your review then I'm sorry. I do try and reply to them all but I forget sometimes. I love everyone who reviews. I hope you like this update.**

Connie stood there as she watched her daughter break down. She didn't know what had caused this. "Amelia sweetheart, where are the children?" Connie asked.

Amelia looked up. "Sle-sleeping. They were hurting Layla! I heard them," Amelia sobbed. Connie knelt down in front of her. "They've been watching me, with Emmy and Layla. I'm scared," Amelia cried.

Connie was shocked. "Amelia, what are you talking about sweetheart?" Connie asked. Deep down, she was terrified of the answer. "Amelia, talk to me."

Amelia sniffed. "This person or people, they've been sending me letters and texts about Layla saying how I shouldn't have gotten her back and how I neglected her. They know about Emily-Rose too. They're watching me. Before you came back, I got a phonecall. It was Layla, it sounded like they were hurting her," Amelia cried.

Connie didn't know what to say. She hadn't been in this position before. She was terrified for her granddaughters. They were everything to her even if she didn't show it at times. She loved them. "Amelia sweetheart, I promise that we will get this sorted."

 **The Next Morning.**

Connie and Amelia had spoken to the police. They were keeping an eye on Amelia and the girls. Amelia had bought a new phone and had only given the number to a few people in the ED, Cal and her Mum.

When Connie and Amelia arrived in the ED, Cal immediately went over to them. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Cal said. Amelia cried into him.

"I-It was horrible. They made me think they were hurting my little Layla-bug. She was crying and screaming and there was nothing I could do," Amelia sobbed.

Cal held her close. "They won't get chance to hurt her. I'll keep you all safe," Cal said. He took Emily-Rose from Connie and Amelia took Layla. "I love you Amelia."

"I love you too Cal."

Amelia hadn't been able to focus on work. All she could focus on was Emily-Rose and Layla. They were her main priority. All she needed to know was that they were okay.

 **With Cal.**

Cal had been worrying about Amelia all day. She hadn't been the same since yesterday and it was all down to the letter. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why someone would taunt Amelia. She was lovely and gave everyone a second chance. If Cal ever found out who it was then he would want to know why.

Cal had just finished with a patient when Connie approached him. "We need to talk about Amelia and how to keep her safe," Connie said.

Cal nodded. He knew Amelia was spooked. "Look, however this person is, they know what Amelia did with Layla and they're trying to hold it against her. I get that Amelia was a scared sixteen year old girl but I love her none the less. We'll find out who it is and they'll pay," Cal said.

Connie hoped that Cal was right.

 **With Amelia.**

Amelia sat in the creche with Layla and Emily-Rose. Amelia stood and walked over to Emily-Rose's changing bag to get her bottle. She felt a piece of paper in there and so she took it out.

 _ **He Doesn't Really Love You**_

 _ **He Loves Me.**_

 _ **We Have Something Special!**_

Amelia felt scared. This person had been in her children's things. They had been near her daughters. Her two precious little girls. Amelia puck Emily-Rose up and took Layla's hand. She walked out the creche.

Just as she was leaving, she bumped into Cal. "Off somewhere nice?" He asked. Amelia was shaking. "Amelia, baby what's wrong?"

Amelia showed Cal the note. He glanced over it and saw the panic in her eyes. "Who sent this?" Cal demanded.

"I-I don't know Cal. I'm scared. They went in the bag. My girls' bag! They're supposed to be safe here!" Amelia said. She was practically yelling. Cal had took her to oneside. "Cal, I can't do this anymore. I'm scared," Amelia sobbed.

Cal sighed. "I promise, there's nothing to be scared of. I'll keep you safe. You and our girls," Cal said. Amelia nodded but somehow she didn't seem convinced.

 **A Few Weeks Later**

Layla's birthday was that day. When Amelia had gotten her back, she had just celebrated her second birthday. Amelia needed to make her birthday one to remember.

Cal had bought a house for them but it needed furnishing so until then, Cal was staying with Ethan and Amelia with her Mum.

Layla came downstairs. "Happy birthday baby girl!" Amelia said. Layla frowned. "Come here sweetie."

Layla toddled over to her Mummy. "My earthday?" Layla asked. Amelia smiled and kissed Layla's head.

"Your birthday honey. You're three today," Amelia told her. Layla giggled and Amelia carried her through to the living room. "Look at all this stuff for you!" Amelia said. She saw Layla's eyes light up. "Go enjoy."

After Layla had opened her birthday presents, Amelia got her dressed and decided to take her for breakfast. Once ready, Amelia text Cal and told him they were leaving now.

Meeting with Cal, Amelia took Emily-Rose while Cal got Layla. Cal sung happy birthday to her making her giggle. They walked into the ED and immediately, Layla grinned. She saw Charlie standing there. "Gwandad Arlie!" She squealed. Layla squirmed out of Cal's arms and ran over to Charlie. "Me fee today!" Layla told him.

Charlie nodded. "Happy birthday," he said. He handed Layla a card. "There's something in there for you."

Layla opened the card and a twenty pound note fell out. "Look mummy!" Layla squealed. She was excited.

Amelia smiled at Charlie. "You didn't need to," Amelia said. Charlie shrugged it off and smiled.

"Its my pleasure. Make sure she buys something nice," Charlie said. Amelia laughed and nodded.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Amelia and Cal were taking Layla to the Wacky Warehouse where she was having a small party. They got out into the car park and saw Max, Big Mac and Zoe. Layla toddled over to them and held Zoe's hand. Before anyone could speak there was a voice.

"Hello Cal."

 **A/N - OMG! I saw the Casualty Winter Trailer! I cannot wait! Tom Chambers is appearing as Sam Strachan! I cannot wait for that episode and for Grace to make an appearance!**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this update and if you have any ideas for this.**

 **I'll try and get another update done before Christmas but if not then Merry Christmas!**

 **R &R ~ It makes my whole day'xo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty.**

 **A/N - Sorry for the long wait in updates. I've been working on this chapter for a while.**

 **Also, could you go and check out my new Casualty fanfics**

 **-Learn To Love Again**

 **-Mine**

 **Without further ado, an update.**

 _Previously -_

 _Amelia and Cal were taking Layla to the Wacky Warehouse where she was having a small party. They got out into the car park and saw Max, Big Mac and Zoe. Layla toddled over to them and held Zoe's hand. Before anyone could speak there was a voice._

 _"Hello Cal."_

 _Now -_

Cal turned to see Taylor Ashbie standing there. "T-Taylor."

Amelia was shocked. Cal had told her all about Taylor. She didn't know what to say. "Can we talk?" Taylor asked. Cal shook his head.

"No sorry."

Taylor frowned. "Please Cal. We need to talk. I wanna talk things over," Taylor said. Cal was getting annoyed. Amelia knew that when Cal got annoyed then he would be annoyed for a long time.

"I said no Taylor. You ruined my life."

Taylor looked at Amelia. "You turned him against me?"

Amelia scoffed. "You did that yourself when you scammed him of fifteen grand," Amelia spat.

Cal took Amelia's hand. "Look, Taylor. Just leave. I'm happy now and you're not going to ruin that."

Taylor turned and walked away but before she left completely, she looked back at Cal. "I had your baby."

Amelia's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that. "I don't believe you," Cal said.

Taylor sighed. "Come and meet her then. Bring her if you'd like," Taylor said.

Big Mac had offered to take Emily-Rose and Layla into the ED. Amelia and Cal followed. Taylor to her car. Taylor opened the car door and true to what she believed, there was a carseat which contained a little girl. She looked to be one. "How old is she?" Amelia asked.

"She's one. I can't look after her alone," Taylor said. Cal scoffed. "Cal, I'm sorry. She is yours."

Cal looked as though he didn't believe her. Suddenly, Taylor took the carseat from the car and handed it to Amelia. Taylor got in the car and sped off. "Taylor!"

Cal put the baby's car seat into Amelia's car while she went to fetch Layla and Emily-Rose. Cal was too much in shock. He couldn't believe that Taylor had abandoned her baby.

Amelia came back with Layla and Emily-Rose. "Mummy! Who's that baby?" Layla asked. Cal looked at her.

"She's daddy's."

Layla giggled. "Daddies can't have babies! Only mummy's," Layla said as though she thought Cal had given birth to the baby. "Did mummy have the baby too?" Layla asked.

"No sweetie but the baby is coming to stay with us in our new house. Would you like that?" Amelia asked. Layla giggled.

"Yeah! She can play with me and Emmy-Wose!"

They arrived at the house and Cal carried in Emily-Rose. Amelia got the baby out in the carseat. She went inside with her. "Put her by Emmy!" Layla yelled.

"Calm down."

Amelia put the carseat down and she went to see Cal. "Is everything okay?" Amelia asked him.

"I don't see how she can be mine," Cal mumbled. Amelia sighed.

"Thank about it. We weren't together when you were with Taylor. That little girl in the living room is one. We've only been together a year."

Cal realised that the little girl could be his. "Does she have a name?" Cal asked.

"I don't know."

Cal sighed. He and Amelia went into the living room. Layla held the little girl's hand. "She not got no name mummy!"

Amelia looked at Cal. She knew he was struggling with everything. Amelia had text Ethan and got Taylor's number -

 **What's her name? It's Cal's girlfriend - A.**

 **Doesn't have one. I called her baby girl - T.**

 **Okay - A.**

Amelia looked at Cal. "She doesn't have a name."

Cal sighed and looked at the little girl. "What are we gonna do?" Cal asked. Amelia took his hand and kissed him.

"We'll look after her. We'll raise her as though she's our own. I'll look after her like you look after Layla," Amelia said. Cal kissed again. "Remember Knight, you, me and our babies."

 **Three Weeks Later.**

Cal had named the little girl Matilda. Layla adored playing with the little girl and she had taken delight in telling everyone in the creche that she was her little sister like Emily-Rose.

Amelia hadn't received a note in a few weeks which made her hope that they had stopped. While making breakfast, Amelia received a text -

 **When are you going to tell people the truth about Layla? - S**

 **Leave me alone. What happened was a mistake! - A**

 **Tell someone the truth - S.**

Amelia paled. Cal noticed. "Babe, you had another text?"

Amelia shook her head. "No, its Grace. She's missing us," Amelia lied. Cal nodded and started kissing her neck. "Cal, don't."

Layla took Matilda into the kitchen for breakfast. Matilda had been scared to call Cal and Amelia 'mummy and daddy.' "hey girlies."

Amelia nodded at Cal. "Tilly, come here."

Matilda walked over to Cal and he puck her up. "You see Amelia and I? Well we're your mummy and daddy. Don't be scared to call us that," Cal said. Matilda giggled.

"Otay."

Cal kissed her head.

After they had eaten breakfast, they began getting the three girls ready. Eventually, they all left for the ED. Connie had been told about Matilda and although she wasn't happy that Amelia was taking responsibility for another child, Amelia had said that Cal had done the same for Layla.

Ethan came over to them. "Well, this is a sight for sore eyes. Caleb Knight with three daughters," Ethan said.

"Hush Nibbles. My three girls are beautiful and as for Amelia, she's stunning."

 **With Amelia.**

Amelia went to speak with her Mum. She wanted to know if Grace had gotten in touch. She thought nothing of the reason the door was closed so she walked in. Immediately, Amelia wished she hadn't walked in. Her mum was making out with Jacob. "I'll come back," Amelia mumbled. Her Mum didn't acknowledge her.

Amelia walked around the ED. She got a phonecall -

 **Call Begins.**

 _A - What do you want?_

 _S - Tell someone the truth. You know what I've been through!_

 _A - What happened in New York was a mistake! I was sixteen and vulnerable!_

 _S - Amelia, tell someone or else I will!_

 **Call Ends.**

Amelia hung up. She couldn't believe that he had found out about Layla. She had tried so hard to hide who Layla's father actually was. She couldn't have anyone finding out the truth. She would keep it quiet no matter what.

 **A/N ~ So, Who do you think 'S' is? Hehe.**

 **He'll be revealed as Layla's father in either chapter twenty two or twenty three.**

 **I know that Matilda was only new born in the On Call episode but I needed to change her age so it fitted in with the story.**

 **Let me know any ideas you have.**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One.**

 **A/N - Here's an update!**

 **Also, the authors note at the end of this chapter will include the summary for my Casualty Fanfic - Learn To Love Again.**

 **R &R.**

Amelia hadn't been the same since she had received the text. She couldn't risk anyone finding out about Layla's real father. Her mother would hate her and Cal wouldn't want anything to do with her again.

That morning, Amelia went downstairs and saw Layla with Matilda and Cal. Cal held Emily in his arms. "Look who's awake."

Matilda ran over to Amelia who puck her up. "Morning angel girls," Amelia said. She kissed Matilda's head and walked over to Layla who had been playing with her dolls. "Is Tilly playing with you?"

"Yes Mummy. Tilly is being Emmy-Wose," Layla told her.

Amelia smiled and she put Tilly down before kissing Layla's head and went over to Cal. "Morning handsome."

Cal smirked and kissed her passionately. "She puked on me this morning," Cal said. He kissed Emily's head before handing her over to Amelia so he could get ready for work. "By the way, I loved last night."

Amelia grinned and winked. "Play your cards right and then I'll do the same tonight. With the handcuffs," Amelia teased.

Cal laughed and went upstairs. Amelia put Emily in her bouncer and went to check her phone. She paled when she saw the text -

 **I'm in Holby. I want us to meet - S**

Amelia deleted the text. She couldn't handle it if people found out about Layla's father. Her mother wouldn't like it. Cal came up behind her. "We should go," he said before he started kissing her neck. "You're amazing," Cal mumbled.

Amelia smiled and turned to him. "Not too bad yourself."

Eventually, they left for the ED. When they arrived, Amelia saw her Mum and Jacob walking hand in hand. "Well, the ice queen has been melted," Cal said.

Amelia laughed and looked at Cal. "That's my mother you're talking about and your future Mother-In-Law," Amelia told him.

Cal paled and took Emily from the car while Amelia got Matilda and Layla. Since Taylor had abandoned Matilda, Amelia had taken the little girl on as her own. She was shocked on how timid Matilda had been when she first came. She soon changed when she had been around Layla for a while.

 **With Cal.**

Cal had been on cloud 9 for the last few months. He had fallen in love with Amelia. She helped him get over Taylor. She helped adjust to Matilda being left with him. Amelia loved Matilda and she had gladly accepted her. Matilda had started calling Cal and Amelia 'Mummy' and 'Daddy. As far as Cal was concerned, Taylor would never see Matilda again.

Ethan had seen Cal and smiled at how much he had changed. In over a year and a half, Cal had gone from the ED womanizer to a loving father. Ethan loved that about him. He loved the three girls that Cal was raising.

"Nibbles!"

Ethan groaned. He could never get Cal to quit using the nickname. He had even gotten Layla and Matilda to call him that. "Can you please stop using that nickname? It gets annoying after a while," Ethan told him.

Cal laughed and shook his head. "Sorry Nibbles. I call you that and now Layla, Tilly and Emily will call you that," Cal said.

Ethan rolled his eyes but smiled. He was glad that Cal had finally settled down.

 **With Amelia.**

Amelia was on a break. She was feeling stressed about everything. Suddenly, her phone rang -

 _Call Begins._

 _ **A - What?**_

 _ **S - I want us to meet!**_

 _ **A - I'm working. I can't drop everything just for you!**_

 _ **S - You were happy to before.**_

 _ **A - Shut up!**_

 _ **S - Amelia, either you meet me or I'll come to the ED.**_

 _ **A - Okay! I'll meet you. Do you know the cafe by the pier? Jonnie's Cafe?**_

 _ **S - I know it. I'll be there at 3pm.**_

 _ **Call Ends.**_

Amelia hung up and began shaking. She knew she had to meet with him or he would turn up in the ED and that was the last thing she wanted. She couldn't risk him being seen by anyone.

Amelia went looking for Cal. "Hey baby."

Cal smiled and kissed her gently. "What's wrong?" Cal asked. He could tell there was something wrong with her.

Amelia smiled and kissed him hard. "Nothing's wrong but I need to go out at three for an hour," she told him.

"Why?"

Amelia winked. "I'm getting something for us tonight. Its something I think you'll enjoy," she said. She wasn't lying. She would pick up something for them tonight.

Cal smirked and took her to one side. "You're turning me on babe."

Amelia laughed and kissed him. "Okay, tonight you'll get me," Amelia said. She kissed Cal before she went to check on her patient.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

The shift had ended and so Cal and Amelia took the girls back home. It was only 2:15pm. 45 minutes before Amelia had to meet him. "I thought you had to be somewhere at three?" Cal said.

Amelia nodded. "Yeah I do I'm just helping you get the girls settled before I leave," Amelia told him.

Cal smiled and kissed her passionately. He put the Lion King on for them and went to see Amelia. "You're gorgeous."

"Thanks."

Cal kissed her again. He was going to propose to her soon. He wanted to make it perfect for her. She was everything to him and he was grateful that she had given him his only little family and a reason to love again.

Soon enough, Amelia left the house and made her way to the cafe. She saw him sitting there and she took a deep breath before she got out her car and walked inside. Immediately, she walked over to him. "Amelia."

She looked over at him. She was anxious."Sam."

 **A/N - Hope you all liked!**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **Here's the summary for Learn To Love Again - Charlee Freeman is Rita's daughter. Charlee has been through too much over the past few years. She was manipulated into a sexual relationship by her mum's ex husband Mark. Charlee believes Mark still loves her while others try to convince her he doesn't. Charlee begins spending time with Cal but can she learn to love again?.**

 **I'd appreciate it if you could all go & check it out and tell me what you think! **

**R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two.**

 **A/N - I've been thinking about doing a chapter based on when Ameli and Sam slept together sort of like a Flashback in the next chapter. Tell me what you think.**

 **I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far!**

 **R &R! **

Sitting opposite Amelia was Sam Strachan. "What are you doing here Sam?" She asked. She needed to be sure that Sam wouldn't do anything stupid. "Don't tell me you've come all this way just to see me," Amelia said.

Sam looked at her. "Forgive me if you had my child and then I had to find out from Grace!" Sam said. He was angry. He had missed the first few years of Grace's life and he had now missed the first few years of Layla's life. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Amelia shrugged and looked at him. "You're my sister's father Sam! How well would that have worked?" She said.

Sam sighed. "Amelia, I want to see her. I want to be her father."

"She has a father! His name is Caleb Knight!"

"He'll neve replace me," Sam spat.

Amelia stood and walked off. Sam followed her. "Don't keep walking away Amelia!" He yelled. He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. "We have a child together Amelia. We need to discuss custody," Sam said.

"Custody? You're not having custody of her!" Amelia ranted. She wasn't going to lose Layla to Sam. She couldn't lose Layla.

Sam looked at her. "I will see her."

"Over my dead body!"

 **With Cal.**

Cal had just gotten Emily to sleep. Matilda and Layla were watching Finding Nemo. "Daddy! Where's Mummy?" Layla asked. She held Matilda's hand.

Cal smiled at them. "She's gone out. She'll be back soon," he told them. He saw the glare on Layla's face. "Don't look like that."

"I need her though daddy! She my mummy," Layla said. She hated being away from her Mummy for too long. "Can we call her?" She asked.

"Call Mumma!" Matilda copied.

Cal laughed and sat them back on the sofa. "Watch the movie but keep it down," he told them.

 **With Amelia.**

Amelia had walked away from Sam. She felt light headed and dizzy. Soon enough, she collapsed. Everything turned black...

 **With Cal.**

Cal was worrying about Amelia now. She had been gone for over three hours now. He had given Matilda and Layla their dinner and they were playing with the dolls again. Cal suddenly got a text message -

 **Amelia's been brought into the ED. She collapsed! - E**

 **Be there soon! - C**

Cal got Emily awake and got her coat on. He went over to Layla and Matilda. "Get your coats on. We're going to see Mummy," he told them.

Layla ran to get her coat and Matilda's. "Come on Tilly! I help you!" Layla said. She helped Matilda get her coat on and took her hand. "I love my sisters daddy!"

"They love you too."

 _In The ED!_

Cal arrived at the ED. Ethan was stood waiting for him. He got Emily while Cal got Layla and Matilda. "I'll get them to the creche and you go to Amelia," Ethan said. Cal thanked him and Ethan took the girls inside.

Cal ran to reception. "Noel! Where is she?"

"Resus."

Immediately, Cal ran to Resus. He wanted to know what was wrong with her. "Connie?"

Connie looked up at him. "All we know is that she collapsed due to stress. We don't know what caused the stress," Connie said. She was worrying about her daughter and she couldn't lose her like she had lost Grace.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Amelia woke up in the ED. She didn't remember getting there. She looked around and saw Cal. "Hey baby, you're awake."

Amelia blinked a couple of times before she looked around. "W-What happened?" She asked. Her voice was raspy and hurt slightly.

"You collpased."

Amelia sighed and took Cal's hand. She remembered rowing with Sam. After that, she remembered nothing. "Where's Layla, Tilly and Emily?" She asked.

"They're in the creche. They're fine."

Amelia nodded. She pulled Cal close to her. "I love you Cal. No matter what, I'll always love you," She said.

Cal smiled. "I love you too babe. I was waiting until tonight for this but now seems perfect," he said. He noticed the confused look on her face. "Amelia, will you marry me?" He asked.

Amelia's eyes teared up and she nodded. "Of course!"

Cal took the ring from his pocket. "This was my Mum's ring. Ethan wanted you to wear it," Cal said. He put the ring on her finger and kissed her. "You're the only one for me."

"I can't wait to marry you," Amelia said.

Cal kissed her and sat up on the bed. "If you're feeling stressed then tell me. Don't bottle it up until you collapse," Cal said.

Amelia nodded. "Sorry its just the stress of the ED and the kids. I love them but its just hard and now with Sa-, the stress of my mum being all demanding about upping the working hours," she admitted.

Cal was confused. "Baby, who's Sam?"

"Who?"

Cal looked at her. "You said and now with Sa-. I assume you meant Sam anyway but who's he or she?" He asked.

Amelia sighed. "He's just an ex who's trying to pressure me into meeting him. I've told him no and all that but he won't listen," Amelia lied.

Cal nodded and took her hand. "Well, no one is getting you away from me. I promise."

Amelia smiled and she kissed him. "I love you Dr Knight."

"Love you too."

 **Seven Hours Later.**

Amelia had been discharged and so they went to get the girls from the creche. "I'm sorry we never got our night together," Amelia said.

Cal smiled. "There's always tomorrow or the weekend," he replied.

"Tomorrow is better. I have something to show you anyways," Amelia said.

Cal grinned and winked as he puck a sleeping Layla up. Matilda was being carried by Amelia. Cal was holding Emily's carseat. "Can you manage?" Ethan asked.

"Course we can Nibbles," Cal said. He loved the look on Ethan's face when he got called Nibbles. "Force of habbit. You can't deny that when Tilly and Layla call you that you don't like it," Cal stated.

"When they say it, its cute but when you do, its not cute," Ethan said.

Cal laughed and he put the carseat down while he got Layla into her booster seat. "Daddy?"

What Amelia or Cal didn't know was that Sam was standing there. "He's not her father. I am."

 **A/N - here's an update!**

 **What do you all think of the idea for a flashback? Let me know.**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

 **R &R ~ It makes my whole day!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three.**

 **A/N - Recently, I've been doubting my writing skills. I don't think I'm as good as I could be. I'm sorry if this isn't up to scratch.**

 **This update won't be too long. Sorry.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **X-X-X**

Cal looked at Amelia. "Who's this guy?" He asked. He was confused as to why Amelia said she didn't know the guy who fathered Layla.

"This is S-Sam Strachan. He's Layla's father," Amelia mumbled. She couldn't believe that Cal had found out. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was scared you'd leave me," she said.

Cal held her hand. "I'm never leaving you baby. Never."

Before Amelia could reply, she heard another voice. "Sam?"

It was Connie.

Amelia had paled even more if it were possible. She was terrified at how her Mum would react. "What are you doing here? Where's Grace?" Connie asked.

Sam looked at Connie. "Grace is with my mother. I'm here for an entirely different reason. It appears Amelia here had my daughter," Sam said.

Fury appeared on Connie's face as she looked at Amelia who was shaking. "Layla? Layla is Sam's daughter?!"

All Amelia could do was nod. She was so scared. She was shaking. "I'm sorry!"

Connie glared. "Just when I thought you couldn't disappoint me anymore," she spat. "That's what you are Amelia, a disappointment," Connie hissed at her. Connie climbed into her car and drove off.

X-X-X

Cal had taken Amelia and the girls home. Amelia hadn't stopped crying since Connie had gone off. Sam left but he said he would be in touch soon.

Cal put a film on for Tilly and Layla. Emily had slept through everything.

Amelia sat in the kitchen and she thought back to when she and Sam had sex -

 _Three & A Half Years Ago. _

_Amelia was in New York on a trip with her friends. She had just left high school and felt like she wanted to celebrate._

 _Amelia's best friend Michelle had bought shots. "Come on Meli, down them!" Michelle egged._

 _"Fine."_

 _Amelia downed the shots and she felt them go to her head. "They were disgusting," Amelia mumbled. She wasn't one for heavily drinking but after they left school, Amelia wanted to let her hair down._

 _A few hours later, Amelia, Michelle and Beth were all on the dancefloor. Amelia wanted a drink so she broke away from Michelle and Beth before heading to the bar. "Vodka and coke please."_

 _Amelia was given her drink and she paid for it. She felt someone stand next to her. "What's a good looking girl like you doing in New York?"_

 _Amelia looked to see a guy. There was bad lighting so she couldn't make out his face. "Celebrating the fact that I'm free," Amelia replied._

 _"That's good. Fancy some company?"_

 _"Sure. I'm Amelia."_

 _"Sam."_

 _X-X-X_

 _Amelia and Sam were getting drunk together. Amelia was more drunk than he was. She felt his hand on her thigh. "We could go somewhere quiet. Have a few drinks at my place," Sam suggested._

 _Amelia found herself agreeing. Her mum would never know._

 _Amelia and Sam went back to his apartment. The minute they were through the door, Sam took Amelia's hand and led her to the kitchen. "Wine or vodka?"_

 _"Vodka. Wine is for social occasions," Amelia replied. She had an inkling as to what would happen. "You live alone?"_

 _"Indeed."_

 _Amelia smiled slightly and accepted her drink from Sam,_

 _A few hours later, Amelia and Sam were heatedly kissing on the sofa. Sam stood up suddenly and pulled Amelia up too. He led her to the bedroom. Amelia wanted it._

 _The minute they were in the bedroom, Sam began kissing her again. Amelia kissed back with just as much passion. Sam laid her gently on the bed. "Do you want to?"_

 _Amelia nodded. "Have you got a condom?"_

 _"Trust me."_

End Flashback.

Amelia wiped her eyes. _Trust Me._ Amelia hated the fact that she had trusted a stranger, drunk no less, to have a condom. She blamed herself for that. She had been the one who went home with Sam. She had longed for someone to make her feel special. Sam did that, she just didn't remember that he was Grace's father.

"Baby?"

Amelia looked up to see Cal. She broke down again. Cal rushed over to her. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

"M-My Mum hates me. I've disappointed her so much," Amelia sobbed. All she longed for was a hug from her mum. "I want my mummy," she mumbled.

 **With Connie.**

Connie sat at home with Jacob. She was in too much of a shock to hear a word he was saying. "Connie?"

Connie looked up. "Sorry, I was thinking about Amelia," she admitted. She felt hurt that her daughter had slept with Sam Strachan and she had his baby. "Am I that bad that she thought she couldn't confide me?" She asked.

Jacob held her. "She was a confused girl Con, she wouldn't know what was happening," Jacob said. He felt bad for how Connie spoke to Amelia. Himself and Amelia had grown quite close.

"I called her a disappointment though Jacob. She must hate me for that," Connie mumbled. She didn't want to lose Amelia.

"You both need some time to calm down. What's important is that Amelia knows you never meant what you said," Jacob said.

 **With Amelia.**

Amelia told Cal everything. She didn't want to lie to her fiancee. "It was once that night. He said he had a condom on, I believed him," she mumbled.

Cal held her. "Whatever happens, I'm here for you baby. As far as Layla's concerned, I'm her daddy. She's my little girl and Sam won't get near her. I promise."

Amelia cuddled into him. "Same with Tilly, we won't let Taylor anywhere near her," she said. She was more heartbroken about the fact that Connie had called her a disappointment. "I officially have lost my mum. She's never going to forgive me for this."

"She will baby. She has to."

Amelia wasn't convinced. She needed the reassurance from her Mother. She wanted her Mother's love.

X-X-X

 **A/N - like I say, I'm doubting my writing skills a lot lately. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.**

 **I'm unsure when the next one will be as I've got no ideas.**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four.**

 **A/N - This Chapter isn't going to be very long. Its just something I thought of last minute and didn't want to lose the idea.**

 **Hope you like.**

 **X-X-X**

Amelia stood in Resus watching as her Mum worked on a patient. Things were extremely tense between them since it was revealed Layla was fathered by Sam Strachan. Amelia knew Connie didn't approve.

When Connie walked out of Resus, Amelia sighed. She looked at her phone and saw the screensaver which was Cal, Layla, Matilda and Emily. She smiled knowing that Cal had gotten Layla to come out of her shell more and she mixed with other kids in the ED creche.

After thinking for a while, Amelia knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. She left Resus and went on her mission to find Cal. Eventually, she found him in cubicles. "Excuse me Dr Knight. Can I have a word?" She asked.

Cal nodded and excused himself from his patient. He followed Amelia to the staffroom. "What's wrong gorgeous?" Cal asked his fiancee.

Amelia smiled. "Have you ever had a YOLO moment?" She asked. Deep down, she knew that Cal could reject her suggestion but she didn't want that.

"Baby, I've had plenty of them. Why?"

Amelia grinned. "I want us to get married. Today. This afternoon in fact," Amelia stated.

Cal's eyes widened. He looked at Amelia. "You being serious?"

"Deadly serious. Why wait? We're in love aren't we? We have our kids and who knows, maybe have another one," she said. She really wanted Cal to agree to her suggestion.

After thinking for a while, Cal's face lit up. "What will I wear?" He joked.

Amelia squealed and she threw her arms around his neck. "You could show up totally naked and I'd marry you," she exclaimed. She saw the smirk on his face. "Don't show up naked."

X-X-X

Amelia had told people in the ED about the wedding. They had agreed to come if only to see Caleb Knight get married. Amelia teased them by saying Cal was marrying her in his boxers.

Nothing could keep the smile off of her face. Things were working out for once in her life and she couldn't have been more happier about that. She loved Cal and she loved her three daughters. "Hello Amelia."

Amelia turned to see Sam standing there. "What do you want?" She asked with a groan. She didn't want to see him. Not on her wedding day.

"I'd like to see Layla," Sam said.

Amelia sighed. "Sam, I don't want to confuse her. She's happy and settled. She thinks Cal is her father," she told him.

Sam shrugged. "A child needs to know their biological father Amelia, you've never met yours so don't try and stop Layla."

Amelia glared at him. "Gosh you really are a pompous jerk," she spat. She walked off leaving Sam there to glare at her.

X-X-X

Cal was excited to be marrying the girl of his dreams. They had three kids together. They were in love and nothing was going to change that. "Nibbles!"

Ethan groaned. "Don't keep calling me that. I don't mind Emily, Layla or Matilda calling me that but not you," Ethan told him.

Cal smirked at him. "Mia and I are getting married this afternoon. You're my little brother and I want you as my best man," Cal said. He didn't want anyone else for the job.

"I'd love to be your best man Cal," Ethan said. He was honoured that Cal had asked him. "Thank you. Why have you started calling Amelia, Mia?"

Cal laughed. "She told me only I can call her that. I think we were having sex when she said it."

"Didn't want to know!"

X-X-X

Amelia knew Connie wouldn't attend her wedding if she asked so instead, she wrote a note for her -

 _Mum,_

 _I'm marrying Cal this afternoon. I'd like you to be there. If not then I understand. It's at the Registry office._

 _I'm sorry for what happened with Sam._

 _Amelia x_

Amelia left the note on the desk and walked off to find Charlie. "Charlie, I have a huge favour to ask," she told him when she found him.

"What's that?"

Amelia smiled at him. "Well, you're Emily's Godfather and hopefully Layla and Matilda's too. Cal and I are getting married this afternoon and I'd like you to give me away. You've been so supportive of Cal and I. There's no one else I can think of," Amelia said.

Charlie thought for a moment and smiled. "I'd be honoured to. Thank you for asking."

Amelia squealed and she hugged him. "Thank you so much! This means a lot to me."

X-X-X

The morning was going quite slow. Amelia found herself watching the clock more than once. "Come on you stupid clock! Go quicker," she complained.

"I think you've said that to me more than once," Cal whispered in her ear. He loved teasing her and she loved teasing him too. "Who you begging to go quicker anyway?" He asked.

"The clock. Time is going way too slow. I don't like it," Amelia complained. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're sexy hot."

"You're gorgeous."

X-X-X

Connie walked into her office. She saw the note and read it -

 _Mum,_

 _I'm marrying Cal this afternoon. I'd like you to be there. If not then I understand. It's at the Registry office._

 _I'm sorry for what happened with Sam._

 _Amelia x_

Connie screwed the note up and threw it away. She didn't want to be involved. She hadn't been able to forgive Amelia just yet. She needed time.

Jacob came into the office and looked at her. "Have you spoken to Amelia yet?" He asked.

"No and I don't intend to speak with her yet either. She got herself pregnant by Grace's father. My grandddaughter is Grace's sister. I can't forgive that yet," Connie said.

Jacob sighed. "You know she feels bad about that Con. She wants her Mother at her wedding. Have you never done anything you regret?" He asked her.

Connie ignored him and began filling in forms. Jacob sighed and looked at her again. "Fine. I'll be at the wedding. Amelia needs to know she has my support," Jacob said.

"You do that."

Jacob walked out. He couldn't believe that Connie wouldn't be at her own daughter's wedding.

X-X-X

Amelia and Cal were sitting in the staffroom. There was a loud bang. "It had to start thundering didn't it?" Amelia complained.

"Never mind baby. I can keep you warm and safe tonight," Cal whispered. He was kissing her neck.

Before Amelia could reply, they saw the ED staff rushing around. "Somethings happened."

They stood and left the staffroom. "Ethan! What's happened?" Cal asked.

"Amelia, you need to get out of here," Ethan said.

"Why?"

Ethan looked at her. "There's been an explosion. No one can get near the creche."

X-X-X

 **A/N - So, Will Tilly, Layla and Emily be okay?**

 **What will Amelia do knowing her daughters are trapped?**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day.**

 **Xo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **A/N - Here's the chapter I've enjoyed writing.**

 **Tell me what you think of this.**

 **X-X-X**

Amelia couldn't move. She didn't want to believe that her girls were trapped. "Ethan, tell me you're lying! This is some pre-wedding wind up. Please," she begged.

"Its not, Amelia. There was an explosion and now no one can get near the creche," Ethan said. He was worrying about his nieces. He knew all three of them were extremely young.

Suddenly, Amelia took off in the direction of the creche. She needed to get her daughters. She couldn't let anything happen to them. "Amelia!"

Amelia turned to see that Cal had followed her. "Its not safe here baby. You need to get out," he said.

"No Cal. I can't leave them! Please," Amelia begged. She didn't want to lose any of her girls. "Let me get them out please."

X-X-X

Connie walked outside. She had to find Amelia and know that she was okay. "Jacob! Have you seen Amelia?" Connie asked. She hadn't seen her at all yet.

"Not since this morning."

Connie realised there was a chance Amelia was still inside. Charlie came out. He had managed to get Emily-Rose and Matilda out.

X-X-X

Cal had to force Amelia out the building. She was fighting against him. "My kids are in there! I cannot leave them!" She screamed.

"They'll get them out. I promise you that baby."

They got outside. Amelia saw Charlie standing with Matilda and Emily. Immediately, she was at their side. "Where's Layla?" She asked as she and Cal held Emily. "Charlie. Where is she?"

"I couldn't get to her."

Amelia handed Emily over to Charlie and she ran back inside. She wasn't going to let her baby girl down when she needed her. "Amelia!"

X-X-X

Everywhere was smokey but she wasn't giving up. She needed to get Layla. She knew that time had to be running out for Layla. She didn't want to say goodbye. Not to Layla. Not when she had only been in Amelia's life for a short amount of time.

Amelia eventually got to the corridor that led to the creche. Somehow, she had managed to get through the rubble. She heard a faint crying and immediately knew it was Layla. "Its okay baby girl. Mummy's coming!"

Amelia finally got to the creche but she could feel herself going weak but she needed to save her daughter. Her kids always came first. Entering the creche, Amelia saw her baby girl lying on the floor. She wasn't moving. "No Layla! Don't leave mummy. She needs you honey," Amelia sobbed.

Amelia picked up Layla and grabbed a blanket. She covered Layla up so she wouldn't inhale anymore smoke. Amelia knew that time was running out for the both of them.

X-X-X

All Cal could do was wait until Amelia came back out. He couldn't live without her. He should have known that when she found out Layla was still inside that she would go and save her. "Where is she, Charlie?"

"We don't know. She hasn't come out of the back entrance but I promise that she and Layla will both be okay," Charlie said as he soothed Emily.

"Dada, muma?" Matilda asked. She had held on to Cal's hand the whole time. She could tell there was something wrong. "Where muma?"

"She'll be here soon Toad. I promise," Cal said.

"Me no Toad," Matilda said.

X-X-X

Amelia could just make out the entrance to the ED. She could tell Layla was barely breathing. "Come on sweetie. Don't let go. Mummy and Daddy need you. Emmy and Tilly need you too."

Eventually, Amelia got out. She could make out an oxygen mask being placed on her face. She felt Layla being taken from her but she was too tired and weak to fight them. Amelia felt her eyes closing.

X-X-X

Amelia opened her eyes and groaned. "Hey sleepyhead. Glad you're okay," Cal said.

"L-Layla? Where is she?"

Cal took a deep breath. "Layla inhaled a lot of smoke. She's gone into a coma. You've been out for three days. We're at St James," he told her.

Amelia broke down crying. "Is Layla going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. She's got the top care. Connie's seeing to it," Cal said. He was glad Amelia had woken up. They could focus on Layla.

"Where's Tilly and Emily?"

"With Ethan. They're watching Cbeebies," Cal told her. He kissed her hand. "Do you want to see Layla?"

Immediately, Amelia nodded and so Cal got a wheelchair. "I'm going to warn you. She looks so weak and she does have some bruises."

X-X-X

Cal took Amelia into Layla's room. They saw Connie standing there. "Amelia! You're okay."

"M-Mum?"

Connie walked over to Amelia and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry darling. I never meant anything," Connie said. She held her daughter as close as she could.

Amelia was shocked at the emotion her mum was showing. She had never seen it before. It made her realise that her mum did care in her own way. Amelia stood and walked over to Layla. "She doesn't look like my sweet innocent baby girl," Amelia said. She began to cry. "Hi sweetie. Its mummy, she needs you to wake up because she needs you so much. Don't let go baby girl. Keep fighting for mummy, daddy and your little sisters. No one is ready to say goodbye."

Cal had tears streaming down his face. It was so hard to think that they could lose Layla. She was always cheerful and smiling. Everyone in the ED adored her.

X-X-X

Cal had gone to check on Emily and Matilda. He was going to bring them to see Amelia tomorrow. Amelia wanted some time alone with Layla.

The tears were still rolling down Amelia's cheeks. She didn't know if she would ever stop crying until she knew Layla was going to wake up. "Come on sweetie. Open your eyes for mummy. She'll sing you Frozen songs until you're begging her stop. She doesn't want to say goodbye to her innocent little girl," she sobbed. She took her daughter's fragile hand into her own. "Don't let go and don't say goodbye. Please baby. I need you."

X-X-X

 **A/N - While writing this, I had a few tears escape.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

 **Also, I have a new Cal/OC fanfic posted called 'You Can Do This'. I'd love it if you could check it out for me.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Xo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six.**

 **A/N - Sorry this took me a while to write. I've been struggling a lot lately. This isn't going to be a long chapter.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Mylifeinholby;** I'm writing more chapters on this fanfic! I couldn't stop writing them. I think I'm following you on Wattpad. My username there is _X_Sammii_X_. I have some other Casualty fanfics on there too! Thank you for reviewing.

 **Guest;** Here's another chapter for you! Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like it.

 **Sweeet-as-honey;** Layla's fate will be revealed in this chapter. I'm so sorry it's taken me a while to write this. I agree that Amelia is an amazing mother - especially running into a burning building to save one of her daughters. Connie loves Amelia too bits but she doesn't want her making any mistakes that could jepordize her future. I had to include some slight humor in this so Tilly telling daddy she isn't a toad seemed the best way to write it. I think Ethan likes watching Cbeebies too! Thank you for reviewing.

 **Now that I've replied to reviews, let's begin the chapter!**

 **X-X-X**

Layla still hadn't woken up. It was beginning to look like she wouldn't. It was devestating Amelia to know she might lose her daughter.

That morning, Amelia woke and she saw Cal. "How long was I out for?" Amelia asked.

"A couple of hours. She hasn't improved," Cal said. He kissed Amelia's head. "I've not seen Tilly or Emily. You've not either."

Amelia felt bad. "I know. But I don't want to leave Layla in case something happens. Like, what if she dies and I never got to say goodbye," she sobbed.

X-X-X

Cal had taken Amelia to get some breakfast. "Bacon buttie for my sexy fiancée," Cal said.

"Thanks."

Cal sat opposite Amelia and smiled. "Remember the first time we did it?" He asked.

Amelia grinned slightly. "Yeah. It was amazing. You were gentle and hot and bigger than what I was expecting."

"What? You think I was small?"

"No."

X-X-X

Connie went to check on Layla. She walked in to see her little granddaughter lying there with her eyes open. Immediately, she went to call someone to help. "Layla, it's Grandma. It's alright darling. I'm here," Connie said when she saw the fear in Layla's eyes.

Rita and Zoe came in to check over Layla. Connie got her phone and text Amelia.

 **Layla has woken. - C x**

X-X-X

Amelia was cuddling with Cal in the back of the car. They hadn't had sex since the fire. Amelia couldn't handle having pleasure while her daughter was in hospital. "I promise that when Layla is home, you and I will go away for the night. A posh hotel," Amelia mumbled.

"Sounds good baby."

Amelia's phone buzzed. She got it out and read the text.

 **Layla has woken up. - Cx**

Amelia showed Cal the text and they got out the car. They went to the ward where Layla was. She was sitting up in bed. "Hi my gorgeous little girl."

Layla giggled slightly. She handed her mummy her cuddle cat. "He's looked after you sweetie. He hasn't left you alone at all," Amelia said.

Zoe walked in. "Right, Layla's been in the coma for a month now. We've ran some tests to see there's any lasting damage from the explosion but she appears to be fine."

"Thank you so much," Amelia said. She looked at Layla. "Emily and Tilly miss you so much."

"My sisters?"

Amelia nodded. She sat on the bed next to Layla. "When you're home, mummy is going to buy you something extra nice as a treat for being a big girl."

"Yay."

X-X-X

 **Three Weeks Later.**

Layla had been discharged from the hospital. Amelia was so overjoyed that she had her three girls home with her.

That evening, Amelia was sat at home alone. Layla, Matilda and Emily were staying with Connie for the night and Cal was working.

Suddenly, Amelia heard a bang coming from upstairs. She knew there shouldn't have been anyone in the house. Amelia went upstairs and saw him standing there. "Get out or I'll call the police."

"Where's Layla?"

Amelia recognised the voice. "You're not going anywhere near Layla. She's not here anyway. She's safe," Amelia spat.

Nathan smirked as he approached Amelia. He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and threw her on the floor. "If you won't tell me where Layla is, I'll have to hurt you," he hissed.

Amelia had hit her head. She had an inkling as to what was happening when she felt her underwear being removed. Then it happened.

X-X-X

Amelia regained her composure and she sat on the floor shaking. She wanted Cal. She crawled over to her phone and dialled his number -

 _Cal - Amelia, is everything okay?_

Amelia - C-Cal, I-I... I shouldn't have called.

 _Cal - Baby, what's happened?_

Amelia - I-I'll see y-you when you get home.

Amelia hung up and broke down crying. She couldn't tell Cal what had happened. He would think she was damaged goods.

X-X-X

Amelia climbed into bed. She had put on her pyjamas. She hardly ever slept in her pyjamas. Amelia broke down crying in bed.

A couple of hours later, Amelia heard the front door opening and got scared. "Baby. It's me."

"I-In bed."

She heard Cal walking upstairs. "This is a pleasant surprise. I was expecting you to be fast asleep."

Amelia smiled slightly. "I couldn't sleep," she lied. She hadn't even attempted to fall asleep. She couldn't.

Cal undressed down to his boxers and climbed in next to Amelia. "Babe, you okay? You're wearing pyjamas."

"I'm fine. I'm just cold," Amelia mumbled.

"Ah. Well I can always warm you up if that's the case," Cal said as he began to pull Amelia's trousers down.

"No!"

Cal frowned. Amelia had never refused sex before. "What's happened?"

"Nothing, Cal. I'm just not in the mood for sex tonight," Amelia mumbled. She looked at Cal and kissed him.

X-X-X

Amelia couldn't fall asleep. She heard Cal snoring and began crying. Amelia climbed out of bed and went downstairs.

She sat down on the sofa and cried. She went into the kitchen and saw the underwear she had been wearing when it happened. Looking at them, it made her want to throw up.

Angrily, she picked up the underwear and threw them in a black bag. "Stupid silly cow."

Instead of going back to bed, Amelia grabbed the sofa fleece and sat on the sofa. She stared ahead and knew she couldn't tell anyone what had happened. She knew she wouldn't be the same again. She had been damaged and violated.

X-X-X

 **A/N ~ Well, here's a chapter.**

 **Sorry it's taken me a while.**

 **Poor Amelia. I felt bad for her while writing this.**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Hope you liked xo**


End file.
